


Honey [Markiplier x OFC]

by milktree



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, F/M, Intense Moments, Markiplier Fandom, My First Work in This Fandom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Very Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktree/pseuds/milktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every inch of her skin smelled like the sweetest of honey...and all I wanted was a taste..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alicia.

2014.

Alicia tampered gently with her car key, raising a dark frustrated eyebrow as she jiggled it in the ignition. She let out a giant sigh as she jiggled it once more before turning it, waiting for it turn over. She prayed silently to herself that she would have enough money by the end of this month to be able to buy a new car. She had been saving for at least a year and a half- up to $10,000. It wasn't like she didn't love the car she had now, it had been with her through everything-from her leaving the southern spiciness and comfort of New Orleans to lively, sleepless Los Angeles.

Alicia smirked and rubbed her dashboard in her reminiscing, her fingers grazing the red fleur-de-lis of her alma mater. She knew her parents were wary of her leaving to pursue her career in such a place but she felt like it was something she had to do and as soon as she graduated from UL Lafayette, she went on. There were a lot of oppurtunities for journalism graduates in L.A. and she was determined to make it work. For now, she was doing intern work at the L.A. Times and she loved everything about it....except for her car acting temperamental. She snapped out of her reverie and began to try and start her car again, being cautious of the engine flooding.

She let out a silent yes of happiness as her car finally started up. She patted her dashboard happily, a relieved smile playing on her full lips before putting her car in drive and starting down the road. She only had a few more hours before Cracker Barrel became crowded for dinner.

***

"...Thanks again to everyone for watching and I will see you...in the next video. Bye-bye!"

Mark let out a huge sigh when he stopped recording and then saved the file onto his hard drive to edit later on. He stretched heavily as he rose up from the plushy seat, letting out a yawn. He ruffled his dark locks as he left his gaming room and headed into his bedroom to check his phone. He smirked when he saw a few text messages from his mother and one missed call from an unknown number. He hummed deeply to himself as he answered his mother's texts before rummaging through his closet for some clean clothes. He chewed on his lip as he considered the fact that he had a free day for the first time in forever. He had spent the morning sleeping in, his body feeling recharged from the long-needed rest. He finally picked out a simple black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

He chuckled to himself as he heard his stomach grumble. He quickly grabbed his phone and pulled up his restaurant apps, perusing them carefully before he settled on Cracker Barrel. He was in the mood for some chicken and dumplings, his stomach grumbled in agreement. As soon as the order was placed, he combed his hands through his hair, a critical eye on the thick waves on his forehead. He adjusted his dark framed glasses before heading out the door. He knew that he would be able to get there just in time, knowing how far it was from his house. His dark eyes observed the road carefully before he pulled onto the road and headed to Cracker Barrel, the orange sun settling up to sleep in the sky.

***

Alicia rolled her eyes as she shifted on her heels as she waited for her order. She hummed softly to the sound of 'Sweater Weather' playing throughout the restaurant to calm herself. She smiled softly at the older woman who gazed in her direction. Her keys jingling in her hand as her other pushed the thick, unruly waves from her face. Her doe eyes observed the workers that worked to get everyone their orders. She secretly blamed the managers who stood by and refused to help them out. She let out a soft sigh when more customers filed in, most of them families, a small group of singles and a young man filed in as well. Alicia raised an eyebrow as she studied the man standing behind the group of talkative individuals who didn't seem to care about his presence. Something about him seemed familiar but she couldn't place his face. The order line moved forward and forward until everyone were standing on the other side, waiting for their number to be called. Alicia looked back over at the man once more, taking in his features. He had dominant Asian features with hints of another ethnicity- a smooth light olive skin tone. He had dark, lustrous hair, sparkling dark eyes covered with dark framed glasses, a sensitive mouth that seemed to hold a hint of mischief and humor. He had a nice jawline, smattered with slight hair around it and over his upper lip. He stood silently undisturbed, even with the talking amongst him. Suddenly, his eyes darted over at her and she held his gaze. Alicia could sense his uneasiness at her blatant rudeness and immediately wanted to apologize but he looked so familiar...

***

"....Why is she staring at me? Do I know her...?" Mark thought silently to himself as he observed the young woman who was openly staring at him. It weirded him out but peaked his curiosity at the same time. He knew he would've remembered if they had ever met because she had lovely yet unique features. She had honey tan skin, brandy brown doe eyes with small lights of life showing her youth and the sensuality of womanhood. She had a pair of soft-looking full lips and thick waves of deep, dark chocolate waves, unruly on her head. Most of her curves settled in her hips, curvy and womanly with a slim waist and a modest chest.

Mark immediately blushed and turned his attention away from her and focused ahead, watching everyone finally get their orders. He jumped slightly when he saw her approach him. She carried a scent of honey with her as she gave him a small, polite smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize for staring at you..." she said softly, her voice had a  slight huskiness to it, mixing well with its femininity.

"Ah, it's alright! Don't worry about it," Mark replied, returning her smile.

"I...You just look really familiar, that's all. I swear that I've seen you before," she says softly.

"Oh, um, I have a gaming channel on YouTube. My name's Markiplier...," he said, taking in her face fully, her eyes lighting up at the sound of his name.

"Yes! That's where I know you from. I subscribed to your channel not long ago. I haven't caught up on your new content yet but I love it, you're so funny," she said, a bright smile lighting up her features even more, making Mark put on a bigger smile himself.

He had to admit that she was quite pretty, her eyes were one of the main attractions of her face, full of vitality.

"Thank you! I didn't think I would meet any fans at Cracker Barrel but I've been wrong before," Mark said, a hint of humor in his deep baritone that Alicia found more impressive in person. The rumble vibrating through her body with every word he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name's Alicia Bordreaux,"

"Mark Fischbach, since we're using formalities," he said jokingly, making a soft giggle erupt from Alicia.

"Hm, Bordreaux...French?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Creole, I'm from New Orleans," Alicia said happily.

"New Orleans? What are you doing all the over here in L.A.? If you don't mind me asking...,"

"I don't mind. I moved here a couple of months ago for work. I work for the L.A. Times as an intern,"

"That's great. Journalism, huh? I've heard that's a tough field to break into. But you look like you have a good head on your shoulders....with all of the messy waves of hair you have," Mark said, his crack of humor making her let out a soft, demure breath of a giggle once more before she thanked him.

They conversed with each other for a couple of minutes before Alicia heard her number called. She turned to see her chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and green beans awaiting for her pick up and her number being called. 

"Oh, that's me! Excuse me a moment," she said to Mark before walking to grab her order. She came back over, a soft grin on her face.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you!" Alicia said as she outstretched her hand for him to shake. 

Mark took it in his, noticing how small her hand was to his own.

"It was nice meeting you too, Alicia. It's always great to meet fans, take it easy," he said happily, his eyes staring into hers.

Alicia said her last goodbye to him before settling down in one of the empty tables in the restaurant. She attacked her mashed potatoes happily, replaying her conversation with Mark in her head. He was so well-spoken, kind and handsome. His touch lingered on her hand, tingling from the contact. She felt slightly sad about leaving his company. He had a energy that wad hard to ignore, it was attractive and fun. 

She could hear numbers being called and his familiar, deep voice claiming one of them. Alicia pouted slightly before sighing, brushing off the emotion she felt. 

"It must be fan thing..." she thought to herself before taking a bite of steak. She looked up in surprise as the scent of dark cologne filled her nose and some sat in front of her. She looked up to see Mark setting his stuff up carefully in front of him, the aroma of his chicken and dumplings filling the air. He looked up at her, catching her eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, immediately feeling bad for being so assertive.

"Of course not, you just surprised me is all," Alicia said softly, watching him sit in front of her. 

"I'm sorry," Mark said apologetically, which Alicia shrugged in response and forgiveness. 

Alicia watched him take a bite of his food before taking another bite of her own, smirking softly at the twinkling in his eyes. 

"I've never has dinner with a fan before," he said finally. "But it's a first time for everything"

Alicia nodded and agreed with him as they continued to eat together--unknowing of the amorous affairs beginning to unfold.


	2. ii. The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and gave kudos and commented. I appreciate it so much and it inspires me to continue so here is the next chapter for you guys!~♡

  Alicia smiled as she looked down at her empty plate before watching Mark finish the rest of his meal. Two hours had passed since they had sat down to have dinner together. As unexpected as it was, Alicia had to admit that she had enjoyed herself immensely. His personality was sweet and zesty; they had talked nonstop about his videos, his planned projects and how he edits his videos. Alicia was always interested in the process of creating videos and found most of the information she learned about it quite absorbing. He also asked her a lot about her intern position as well, genuinely interested in what she did for a living. She knew it was nothing compared to what he did but he still gave her as much interest as she gave him. An amused smile crossed her face as she watched bits of the creamy chicken gravy settle in the corner of Mark’s mouth. Mark looked up at her and gave her a kind smile before looking at his smartphone, raising a dark eyebrow at the time.

 

“Oh wow…I didn't know it was that late. I better get going,” he said as he took the last bite of his food before rising up.

 

Alicia blinked for a moment before standing up as well, clearing her throat as she smiled softly at him.

 

“I’m sorry if I kept you out or anything, I know you must be really busy,” Alicia said, apologizing softly.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault but I really enjoyed myself, so thank you for sharing your company,” Mark said with a wide grin.

 

“Anytime…,” Alicia said softly, giving him a shy smirk.

They stood there in an awkward silence. Mark felt like he should say something else before parting with her, some kind of courteous action but nothing came. He glanced at her brandy-colored eyes, watching the swirl of color in them. He shifted on his heels before letting out a small sigh, making her eyes flash to attention.

 

“Do you want to exchange numbers? I mean, I don’t know if you might be comfortable with giving me your number or not…,”

 

Alicia blinked in surprise before tucking a thick strand of dark chocolate hair behind her ear. She looked back at him before nodding, chewing on the side of her bottom lip. She inwardly rolled her eyes at her thoughts. She knew that this all was platonic, but she couldn’t help but swoon even at its simplicity. It was just a phone number.

 

“Yeah…yeah, that sounds awesome,” Alicia said.

 

Mark chuckled softly before they exchanged numbers with each other. Alicia felt a bit nervous about it, despite her happiness. Like she had thought to herself before, this wasn’t anything too special but it was something. He obviously liked something about her that made him want to be friends with her. She smiled as he gave her his number.

 

“You should be able to reach me anytime. If you text me, I probably won’t answer if I’m recording or something but I will text you back, I promise,” he said with a smile, watching a pretty smile dance across her bronze features.

 

“Okay, thank you so much. I’ll…I’ll text you,” Alicia said softly, smiling.

 

“Mhm, good. It was nice meeting you,” Mark said just as softly. Alicia felt herself melt on the inside at the sound of his baritone, smooth and silky.

 

They said their goodbyes before Alicia headed back to her apartment, but not before her car decided to act up once more. She sighed heavily when she reached her apartment, flopping lazily against the plush blue couch in her living room. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, making her reach into the tight space to fish it out. She opened the message and felt herself tense up when she saw Mark’s name.

 

Did you get home alright?

 

Alicia smiled at the text before texting back that she was alright. She laid her phone next to her on the couch before lazily picking at one of the wavy, unruly curls of her hair. She silently thought about how she had something that most girls would kill for right now or kill her. She really didn't think of it as a big deal, maybe it was because she wasn't as big of a fan as the rest of his subscribers. Alicia waited up a little bit longer for him to text her back but decided that he might have started recording again or fell asleep. She shrugged and yawned before rising up off of the couch, stretching before making her way into her bedroom to fall asleep.

 

 

  The next morning, Alicia woke up to a beam of sunlight glistening against her face. She groaned and threw her comforter over her head, yawning as she stretched her sleeping muscles. She took the covers off of her head after a moment, letting her eyes get adjusted to the earth’s light. She licked her lips before crawling out of bed, memories of the night before playing in her head. She ruffled her hair before heading into the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before changing into a simple black crop top and high waisted shorts, pulling her wild hair into a ponytail. She smiled as the scent of her vanilla body wash permeated her bedroom. She raised a curious eyebrow as she went to check her phone to see that she had one missed call and a text message from Mark.

 

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she slid her thumb across her phone screen to look at the message.

 

Good morning!

 

She giggled slightly as she read it, walking into her kitchen. Her socks sliding against the carpet until she reached the tile of her small kitchen. She pulled out a small bowl and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and set them on the kitchen’s bar.  She contemplated calling him back after she checked to see that he had called 45 minutes earlier. Alicia hummed silently to herself in thought before she went for it. She pressed his name and held the phone up to her ear and listened to the quiet ringing coming from the other end.  She played nervously with one of the loose curls at her temple, halfway wishing that he wouldn't pick up. She closed her eye tightly when the ringing stopped and she heard slight movement before his voice came on the other end, just as smooth and rich as before.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Hi, it’s…it’s Alicia,” she said nervously.

 

She hear him chuckle softly before he responded. “I know who you are. How are you feeling this morning? I texted you earlier, I don’t know if you got it or not,”

 

“Oh! I did, I’m sorry that I didn't respond to you earlier. I was still sleeping,” Alicia said as she began to fix her cereal.

 

“Ah, yeah, it was pretty early when I texted you so don’t worry about it. I usually wake up pretty early to get everything done,” he responded gruffly.

 

“The reason why I called earlier was to ask if you had anything to do today,” Mark finished, his voice still a bit low.

 

“Um, not really. I’m off today so I was just gonna do some random cleaning around my apartment and stuff. Why’d you ask?”

 

“Oh! I was just asking to see if you wanted to do the thing that we had talked about last night. About editing videos and stuff. I have some more free time today and I was just seeing if you were up for it,” he said enthusiastically.

 

Alicia stopped for a moment at his offer, trying not to show her excitement but she could feel it seeping through her pores. She swallowed hard before finally responding.

 

“That would be awesome! I would love too!” she said in excitement, unable to hold it in. She immediately blushed when she heard him snickering on the line and quickly calmed down. She inwardly kicked herself for being so embarrassing. She giggled softly along with him before he settled down.

 

“Great! Let’s see…how far do you live? I can come pick you up if you want,” he offered.

 

“Yeah, that would be fine,"

Alicia gave him the address to her apartment building before they both hung up. Alicia suddenly felt nervous all over again. She was trying to think of this from a different side. She barely knew this man and she gave him her address. On the other side of it, he wasn't a complete stranger. She knew who he was and what he did for a living. It wasn't like this was a date either. He didn't ask her out or anything of that nature.

So why was she so nervous then?

Alicia rubbed her hands together before throwing on a pair of black ballet flats and got ready for Mark's arrival.

***

Mark pulled up outside of Alicia's apartment building, patiently waiting for her to come out. He bite his lip as texted her to say that he arrived. This was the first time he had ever done something like this for a supporter of his work and he didn't know why he offered so willingly. He could shamefully admit that half of the reason was because she was atttactive. The other half was him genuinely wanting to help and her excitement about it made him feel even better about it. He smirked to himself, rubbing a hand across his stubbly chin before focusing. He turned his head in the direction of the building, taking on the sight of Alicia exiting the door. Her curly, wild waves of hair piled into a ponytail, loose, messy tendrils fram her face. She wore a black crop top and high waisted jean shorts that emphasized the curves of hips and thick firmness of her smooth thighs and all the way to her shapely calves. Her full lips spread into a bright smile as she waved at him, a white cardigan over her arm. She quickly got to his car, getting into the passenger seat. Mark was immediately hit with the scent of bee nectar and vanilla. He turned to smile at her, his dark eyes alight.

"Hey! You ready to go?" he asked, watching her nod. 

Alicia looked forward, the car momentarily silent as they drove among the winding roads. She gave a furtive glance towards Mark, who was paying attention to the road. She secretly admired the natural wave of his thick hair, the concentration in his dark eyes as he focused on the road, the sculpture of his throat and jawline and the slight movements of his sensitive mouth, the way his sculpted hands slid and moved around the steering wheel. She admired his every movement, studied him, trying to capture all of the things that she didn't the night before. The small things that made him an individual. One of a kind.

She was immediately snapped out of her thoughts when Mark glanced over at her, his eyes quicksilver in onyx. 

"What's wrong...?" he asked, his velvet baritone squeezing her heart, thirsting for her every sense and deep emotion.

"No, nothing...just spacing out," she responded, giving him a small smirk.

"No spacing out in the car! It's not nice....," Mark said jokingly before smiling softly. Alicia returned it before looking away from him, hoping that he didn't think any way about her staring at him so frequently. 

They finally arrived at his home minutes later. Mark cut the engine before getting out the car before walking around to open the door for Alicia just as she was opening the door. She blushed gently before getting out of the car, smiling at him. Mark swiftly unlocked his front door before letting her walk in first. The interior was simple, white with bits of color from the furniture and the carpet. 

"Welcome to my humble abode!," Mark said, before hanging his jacket on the rack near the front door. "I would give you the grand tour but it's a bit of mess right now. Can I get you anything?"

Alicia shook her head, making him shrug before gestured for her to follow him to his game room. Mark smiled as she looked around his game room, taking in the atmosphere. He let his eyes do a quick once over of her body before went to get her a chair. He blushed slightly at his lewd thoughts as he came back with a chair for her. He gently touched her arm to get her attention, making her glance back at him, her eyes dancing with anticipation. Mark grandly gestured for her to sit as he took the seat next to her, starting up the computer and getting everything ready. He glanced slightly up at her as she crossed her legs, exposing more of her smooth thigh to him. She had leaned forward slightly, her brandy eyes focused on the screen, her tongue peeking to swipe leisurely over her bottom lip. She caught his eye and smiled in excitement for what was coming. He let out a gentle grunt before focusing back on the screen again, getting back at the task at hand, his mind bursting with thoughts, focused and the impure. He avoided her gaze as he gathered his thoughts before speaking. He reminded himself that this was an admirer who wanted his advice, nothing more. 

"Now...the first thing you have to do is to recognize your content...."


	3. iii. The Throes of Attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit stale but the next chapter will be so much better, I promise lol.

   Alicia listened carefully to Mark’s every word as he explained every step of the video editing process. She silently thought how vexatious and tiring it must be to have to go through it every single day, like he did but if it was what he loved to do then she wouldn’t ask him about it. She gave him a smirk when he finally did look towards her, taking his eyes away from the computer for the first time in an hour.

 

“Am I explaining everything clearly? I know I might not be the best person at this type of thing. I'm trying really hard…,” he explained, a little chuckle lacing his voice towards the end.

 

“Yeah, I understand everything, you’re a great teacher,” Alicia responded, making what seemed to be a small tinge of a blush appear on his features.

 

“Thank you…,” he said silently before letting out a small sigh. “So, um, that’s all that there is to it. Obviously, you have to do it a lot to get better at it but that’s just the basics of what need to be done in order to edit a video,”

 

“Thank you so much for taking the time to teach me this. I know that you probably don’t do this for everybody so I am very happy that you decided on me,” Alicia said with a smile.

 

She watched Mark’s eyes light up slightly, his dark orbs filled with honest delight and the usual verve. He ruffled his hair softly before nodding his head in acknowledgement before checking out the time. Alicia watched his mouth twitch very slightly as he crawled through his thoughts silently before he stretched, standing up from his chair.

 

“So are you going to PAX Prime?” he asked, trying to make conversation as he walked across the room.

 

“What is PAX Prime?” she asked curiously.

 

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow before smirking softly. “The Penny Arcade Expo. It’s an exposition for gamers. It’s really amazing if you’re ever interested in going. There are live shows, panels, consoles that you can play and just whole bunch of gaming activities,” he explained.  “I'm a nerd, so I'm not surprised that you don’t know what it is,” he said jokingly.

 

“It sounds really amazing. I guess that you’re going to be there,” Alicia said, smirking as she rose from her chair, her body stretching slightly.

 

“Yes, I will! A lot of you guys have been asking me if I’m going to be there and I really wanted to go as well.  It begins around the end of this month so that’ll give me enough time to get ready,” Mark rambled as he continued as he unplugged his camera equipment to give it a rest from being used.

 

He felt how hot it was underneath his palm and decided to let it cool down. He turned to look at Alicia, who stood, almost awkwardly in front of him. He quietly thought that he should have planned something else for them to do. He let out a heavy sigh before letting a smile spread across his face.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, I should have thought of something else for us to do. I didn’t expect for the whole tutorial thing to go so quickly,” Mark said apologetically. “If you get too bored, I can take you home…,”

 

“Um, no, I'm fine. What would you like to do?” Alicia said softly.

 

Mark blinked as he pushed back his suggestive thoughts before thinking clearly for a moment.

 

“Um…I guess we could watch a movie? I have a very modest DVD collection but it honestly will be one of the greatest things you ever see,” Mark said, making Alicia smile brighten.

 

They both walked into his living room and Alicia sat on the couch as Mark got his Blu-Ray player ready. Alicia swam through her thoughts at the moment. She wondered why he wanted to spend time with her. It was quite clear that he was an extremely kind person but he barely knew her. It wasn't like she minded at all, it just made her curious. She watched as he kneeled in front of the T.V., scanning through the movies that he had.

 

“Um…I have Clerks, Trailer Park Boys 1&2, Weekend at Bernie’s, all of the SpongeBob episodes, Porky’s, Flashdance…”

 

“You have Flashdance?” Alicia said, bursting in a fit of giggles.

 

Mark immediately shot her a playful glare before giggling along with her. “What!? It’s a great movie!” Mark chuckled before deciding to put it in.

 

He got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to her, making Alicia slowly more and more of his presence beside her. She cleared her throat gently before shifting next to him, her nose filled with the scent of him. He smelled like a mixture of earthy amber and the rich, natural scent of maleness. She licked her lips and focused on the screen, feeling her body swell and her womanhood tremble with the tell-tale signs of arousal. She willed herself to calm down, swallowing gently when she felt his knee brush against hers. Alicia chastised herself for being so bawdy but something about him made her senses come to life, made her nerves electric and her body yearn. She began to absorb herself in the film and tried to ignore the vibration between her thighs.

 

Mark, oblivious to Alicia’s inner turmoil, focused on the movie until he had felt his knee brush against hers. His dark eyes darted over, tracing over her bare, bronze legs slowly before he focused back on the screen again. He nibbled on his bottom lip gently before he dared his eyes back over towards her. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly in concern when he noticed how tense she was, he briefly wondered if he was making her uncomfortable but when caught her eye, a seemingly relaxed smile spread across her face.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alicia replied quietly, feeling her face heat up.

 

She could still feel his eyes on her as she focused on the screen. It felt like his stare was going to set her on fire. 

 

Alicia willed herself to remain focused and calm as she turned to see him looking curiously at her, one of his eyebrows going up. She felt her body begin to tremble and wanted to get away from him as soon as she could before she did something stupid. She gave him another nervous smile before quickly standing up, surprising him. 

 

"Um, actually, I think that I should get going, if that's okay...," Alicia said, watching Mark's face drop slightly. 

 

"Oh...okay," Mark said, trying to hide his confusion and disappointment. "I'm sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable," 

 

"No, you're fine, honestly. I just...I forgot I had something else to do today," she explained timidly before giving him a nervous smirk. 

 

"Oh, sorry. I'll get you home," Mark said, returning the smirk.

 

Mark replayed the scene between him and Alicia in his head, trying to see if he had made any wrong action towards her. The sound of her voicing her depature was so abrupt to him that it almost made him feel self-conscious. As he drove her home, she seemed distant and it made him feel even more confused. Her brown eyes focused ahead, every now and then, glancing at him and giving him a small smile. Besides, she was a supporter of what he did before they had even met, so he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He pulled up in front of her apartment building, frowning as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt. He gently touched her arm, making her look at him.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked gently, his smooth voice riddled with concern.

 

"I'm fine, I promise," she said softly, the concern in his tone wrapping around her heart.

 

"Well, this will probably be the last time I see you for a while. I have to do a bit of traveling before I have to get ready to go to PAX, it was nice to hanging with you," Mark said quietly.

 

"Oh, yeah. It was nice hanging out with you too. I know that a lot of girls would have loved to have a day with you," Alicia said.

 

"You have no idea....," Mark said with a chuckle before Alicia giggled along with him. "If you want, while I'm there I could send you some photos of the events that they're having. I know it won't be much but it'll be something. Most of the time when I'm there, I'll be making videos any way so it won't be too much of a big deal,"

 

"You would really do that? Thank you so much!" Alicia said as she gave him a bright grin. "That's so sweet...,"

 

"I know, I know. I'm the most amazing man you've ever met....I get it all the time," he said cockily before winking at her.

 

Alicia smiled before they both said their goodbyes to each other. It was short and friendly, sweet. He was such a caring person, Alicia thought. It made her instantly feel bad to leave his presence so quickly but at the moment, she felt herself edging on impulses that she wouldn't be able to control. Alicia sighed as she collapsed on her bed, she estimated that she probably wouldn't see him for a couple of weeks. She frowned, gazing at her phone, hoping to see a text from him but found it blank. 

 

She quickly checked herself before changing into some regular house clothes and getting back into her bed. She slowly began lulling herself into a tireless sleep, hoping to past the day.


	4. Liquid Courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would just like to thank everyone who have read, commented, bookmarked and gave kudos to my work. It really motivates me to keep going and I greatly appreciate it so much!~ Thank you. <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am having so much fun writing this!~ :D

The weeks went by slowly, the dragging days making Alicia anxious. She would feel the swell of excitement whenever she would get a new text message or a call from Mark, who worked to keep his promise to her. Alicia was amazed and enthralled by the various photos and videos that he sent her, displaying the events and activities art PAX. She wished she was there because of the excitement and the atmosphere that seemed to radiate from the videos and captured moments. The expressions of happiness and thrill; a huge contrast to what she had to deal with back in L.A., with her job and the drab routine of her everyday life. She didn’t have any friends except for the acquaintances that she worked with. She never felt like she needed any. A few weeks in, she stopped receiving texts and calls from Mark. She just assumed it was because he was busy but it didn’t fail to hurt a little. She reminded herself that he didn’t have to do anything for her and she was grateful for what he was able to do for her. Alicia smiled wistfully to herself in her thoughts as she sprawled out on her living room sofa, listening to Coldplay’s ‘Yellow’. The evening sun hanging in the sky, mellow and radiant, glazing the white walls of her apartment. Chris Martin’s ethereal voice was interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing on her stomach.

She raised an eyebrow before unlocking her phone and letting out a breath of surprise to see that it was Mark’s name across her screen. She smiled and unlocked her phone to read the message sprawled across her screen.

MARK: Hey! I’m on my way back to L.A.!

Alicia ruffled her wild hair before she checked the date on her phone. He had been gone for at least a month; she knew that he had to be completely exhausted. Alicia thought for a moment before she decided to respond to him

ALICIA: Hi! Did you have fun? 

MARK: Yeah. It was pretty awesome, not too much different from last year’s though. I’m sorry that I had stopped texting you too. Everything just became a little overwhelming for me so I didn’t have time.

ALICIA: It’s fine! As long as you’re okay J I really appreciate all that you were able to do so thank you so much.

MARK: Thanks! I should be back in L.A in two hours so if you wanted to hang out and catch up, we can go to the bar if you’d like.

ALICIA: Okay, that sounds awesome! Any place in particular?

They exchanged information of where to meet at and Alicia got up to get ready. She spent an hour in her closet, trying to find something to wear. She found herself wanting to impress him more than she did before. She finally decided on a black pencil skirt and a floral print crop top; the red roses, the green and white leaves and the black background of the shirt caught her eye. She thought about her choice of shoes carefully before she decided on a pair of black pumps. Alicia immediately became timid as she washed up and got dressed, taking in the outfit on her body before sighing. She felt overdressed as she ran her hands over her curvy hips to straighten out her skirt. She didn’t know why she was questioning her choices when she dressed like this all of the time, only wearing jeans to do quick runs. She ignored the self-conscious thoughts and began to apply her makeup. Her rose red lips and her kohl-rimmed eyes set off the unruly, brown waves on her head and the rest of her outfit.

Alicia chewed on her bottom lip slightly, so not to smear her lipstick as she threw on a light leather jacket and went to her car. The image of Mark’s smiling eyes appeared in her head and she found herself getting more excited and more nervous as she drove to the bar, the strong emotions colliding together into one, combusting inside of her. She took a deep breath as she focused on the road, trying to make it in one piece.

-*~

Mark arrived at LAX at the approximate time of his plane arrival, which made him happier than he was before. He was so anxious to be back at home. He missed being at his own apartment, in his own bed. He grew weary of the hotel rooms and longed for familiarity. As his luggage went through security, he thought briefly about Alicia and wondered what she was up to at the moment. He did truly feel bad about not contacting her as much as he had before. He was relieved to know that she wasn't upset about it as well. He noticed that she didn’t get upset about a lot of things; she was so amiable and placid- it added to her charm. He smiled to himself as he went through security smoothly before getting to his car finally and heading home. He took a quick shower before getting dressed. He chose a dark blue button up and dark wash jeans with a pair of slip on Vans. He combed his hands through his dark hair, setting it neatly in place before brush over his stubble and heading out. He knew that he was running a little bit late and didn’t want to keep her waiting. As he made his way to the bar, he briefly wondered what she liked to drink. She didn’t seem like someone who was a big drinker but he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

The bar was mildly busy but not too rowdy as he parked and headed inside. He immediately caught the attention of some young women who were standing near the door. Their eyes wandered him freely as he made his way inside. Mark looked around, his dark eyes scanning the bar carefully until his eyes settled on a head of lush waves that he immediately recognized as Alicia. He grinned and made his way over to her, his smile faltering slightly when he got a better glimpse of her. Her comely figure dressed in a clingy pencil skirt and a crop top, baring her bronze midriff. A slight glimpse of her cherry red lips made his heart thump in the thought of seeing them once more. Mark called out to Alicia, making her turn to look around a smile lighting up her features when her whiskey eyes connected with his dark ones. It felt like it had been forever since he had seen her face. She was so beautiful; her appearance reminded him of a walking painting or a sculpture. Her skin the smooth and natural bronze tan that he remembered seemed more luminescent. Mark sat next to her, taking her in before ordering them both a tall glass of Texas tea.

“You look amazing,” Mark said softly, making Alicia’s face heat up.

“Thank you so much. I thought I was overdressed but this is usually how I dress all the time, I don’t know why I thought it was too much now,” Alicia said, repeating her thoughts from earlier.

Alicia gave a soft smile, thanking the bartender as he gave them both their drinks. “Have you ever had a Texas Tea before?” Mark asked as he took a long sip from the black straw in the glass.

He giggled when Alicia shook her head before taking a sip of the liquor. Alicia pulled back slightly, her face scrunching up slightly. It wasn't that it tasted bad but the strength of the alcohol itself was enough to knock her back. Alicia smiled and giggled along with him before taking another long swallow from the straw, ignoring her body’s reaction to the alcohol so she could build a stronger tolerance. The alcohol swished down her throat, immediately heating up her body. Mark watched as she licked her shaded lips before he took another swallow of his alcoholic tea as well. They spent the time talking to each other, catching up with each other and discussing what he had done at PAX. Alicia listened with enthusiasm as she did when he was tutoring her about the video editing process. To her, it was fascinating to hear him talk. His deep, velvet baritone would fill up her ears and vibrate throughout her body. The way he pronounced every single word like his tones were caressing every syllable, individually, unique compassion-warmed her up inside.

Alicia’s head felt light and she felt liberated, the endorphins dancing in her brain. She was working on finishing her second Texas Tea, followed by a shot of vodka before she cut herself off. Her mind would begin to drift until Mark would speak to her, his voice just as chipper as before. The redness in his cheeks giving away his current state. She could tell he had a greater tolerance than she did; he was still buzzed. The light in his eyes growing slightly dimmer from the alcohol in his system. Mark watched Alicia intently as she swayed slightly in her seat. Her eyes gleaming with a tipsy delight and her smiles brighter than ever. Without thinking, he brushed her waves from her face, making her look at him momentarily before giving a sweet smirk. He returned the smirk before he rose from his seat, making her frown slightly.

“It’s getting kinda late, you ready to go?” Mark asked softly, watching warily as she rose up. She stood steadily on her feet.

“I-I don’t think that I can drive anywhere like this. Could you take me home?” she asked, her voice so soft that he could barely make it out but her eyes conveyed the message clearly.

Mark nodded in agreement before he guided her outside. She was steady and didn’t seem to wobble on her feet and walked well. Alicia bit her lip as she felt his hand brush against her waist, the soft pads of his fingertips making her skin alight. They both laughed together when Mark tripped over his own feet, his eyes sparkling from amusement. When they finally reached his car, Alicia settled against her door, smiling as Mark had trailed behind. Maybe he was more buzzed than she had thought. He finally smiled when he reached the car, standing in front of her. He looked down at the car remote squinting slightly as he tried to press the button to unlock her door for her. Alicia swallowed hard when she saw him lick his lips in concentration, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and an errant lock of hair framing the side of his nose and forehead. Alicia licked her lips and bravely leaned in closer to him. Her heart stopped when his eyes darted up to meet hers curiously.

Alicia let out a soft sigh before letting her nose brush against his gently, the slight feel of his skin sliding against hers lightly was enough to make her tremble. She leaned in even closer until their cheeks brushed. His stubble scratching against her before his lips ghosted against hers. Mark stilled his movements completely as he felt her getting closer and closer to him. He heard her give a soft sigh as their lips brushed before she gently pressed her soft, full lips against his. Alicia closed her eyes as she poured her desire into the gentle kiss, placing her hands against his jawline. She felt Mark timidly respond to her, pressing his mouth against hers. She moved her mouth against his with a growing passion, the courage from the alcohol making her head spin. The way his stubble scratched against her own smooth skin and the scent of him sent her reeling. 

She finally pulled away from him, watching as his eyes opened to stare back at her. The silence between them thickening at every passing second. They were both speechless. She felt breathless but nervous under his eyes when she realized that he would remain silent. Mark didn't know what to think at that moment, he was bewildered by her sudden action. It wasn't like he minded being kissed by a beautiful girl. It was the spontaneity of it all. He knew he had to say something to her, the look that passed over her brandy eyes made him aware of how nervous she must be about what she had done. Before he could say anything, Alicia instantly sobered.

"I...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said softly as she began to fathom what she did. "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm really so so sorry...I should go," 

"Wait! Hold on!" Mark said, trying to stop her but he watched as she walked away, ignoring his cries. "Alicia!"

Mark sighed and cursed himself for not saying something sooner. He was just surprised by what she had done that he didn't know what to say. He was honestly speechless. He shook his head as he got into his car, the buzz of alcohol completely leaking from his system. He beat himself on the inside for making her feel that way. Hurting her feelings was the farthest thing from his mind. He texted her soon afterwards before starting up his car and heading back home. As soon as he got back home, he checked his phone only to see that she hadn't responded yet. He had a feeling that he wouldn't hear from her for the rest of the night. Mark ran his hand through his hair in frustration and confusion before settling down in his computer.

His mind was plagued with the thought of her soft, plush lips against his as he set up his recording equipment and changed into some comfortable clothes, every now and then, checking his phone to see if she responded but his messages were blank. He took a deep breath as he pushed the thoughts away for the moment and tried to record a video to settle his head. 

 

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier..."


	5. The Devil's Playground.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content. Reader's Discretion Advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sexual content ahead.
> 
> Hi everybody! Back again with another chapter. Thanks again to everyone for all of the support. I appreciate it all. So I'm gonna leave this little treat for you. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, the game described in the story is not real. I made it up lol.

Alicia's eyes fluttered open to the energetic rays of the sun shining in her face. The alcohol that she consumed the night before settled heavy in her belly, making her grab her flat stomach. She groaned as she rose up from the bed, her head spinning slightly. The memories of last night leaked back into her head as well. Alicia felt her heart drop hard in her chest as her mind drifted towards the memory of her kissing Mark. The embarrassed feeling overwhelming her all over again, making her close her eyes in regret.

 

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that?" Alicia said somberly to herself.

 

Alicia shook her head at her recklessness as she ran her hand through her hair, looking down to see that she was in the same outfit she wore last night. She slowly got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and change. She put on a pair of black baggy harem pants and blue tank top. Alicia glanced over at her phone that laid undisturbed on her nightstand, becoming tempted to check her messages. She knew that he had texted her as soon as she had left and she had avoided reading it out of fear. She knew that he had to be upset about what she had done, he had to be.

 

“He’s probably so disappointed in me…,” Alicia thought sadly.

 

She sighed as she tied her hair up into a bun before going over to her phone, sitting down on her bed as she grabbed it up in her hand. She sighed in sadness as she closed her eyes in anticipation as she unlocked her phone. She opened her eyes to look, genuinely surprise to see that she had 3 missed calls and 5 messages from Mark. Her breathing picked up as she opened the text messages to read them.

 

MARK: Alicia, please come back. I’m sorry

MARK: Hello?

MARK: I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please answer, I need to talk to you.

MARK: ?

MARK: I’m really sorryL

 

Alicia felt her heart stop when she read the message, a sick feeling blossoming through her body. Why did he feel sorry for what she had done? She frowned at the slight desperation she sensed in his messages. Despite all of the feelings that she felt towards him, he had grown to be her friend. She took a deep, calming breath as she tried to settle her heart. She pressed his name on her phone and put the phone up to her ear, wanting to hear his voice.

-*~

 

Mark grumbled softly in his sleep as he heard his phone vibrate on his bed, he sleepily opened his eyes, his hair disarrayed on his head. He squinted as he glanced at his phone, opening them wider as he saw Alicia’s name on the screen. During his playthrough, he silently worried if she was okay because he knew that she wasn't fit to drive anywhere. He was grateful to know that she was okay. He rubbed his eyes and slid the lock to answer the phone. He put the phone up to his ear, licking his lips before he spoke.

 

“Hello?”

Alicia tensed slightly when she heard his voice on the other end, gruff and deep. She immediately figured that he had still been sleeping. She huffed gently and braved herself.

"Hey...it's Alicia," she said softly.

"I know....," Mark responded, almost stiffly.

Alicia hesitated for a moment before finally speaking again. "I...I...about last night..."

"Its fine, Alicia. You don't have to explain anything, I'm perfectly okay. I tried to stop you before you had left. I apologize if I had hurt you with my aloofness about the whole situation. I was just really surprised is all," Mark said softly, his words soothing Alicia's heart.

"Oh, okay. Good....c-can we still be friends?" Alicia asked softly.

"Of course we can...," Mark replied gently, shining a little hope into Alicia's heart. "I was really worried about you, you know....after you left. I don't know if you got any of my calls or texts. I was scared for you,"

"I got them. I'm really sorry for worrying you," Alicia said softly, picking a thick wavy curl that fell from her ponytail. She felt the familiar heat flood her body when she heard Mark growl, probably from him rising out of bed.

"Sorry about that. It feels like I pulled a muscle in my back...," Mark explained as he shuffled around his room. "So, how about we just hang out together today minus the alcohol, hm? To make up for how things ended yesterday...,"

Alicia smiled happily at his words, biting her lip gently. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"Hm. Well, I have to do a bit of recording and editing but after that we can play some games if you want. I have this indie horror game that I got from GameJolt called The Devil's Playground. We can play it if you want, I know how much you're interested in them," Mark proposed as he scratched his head, looking in the mirror.

"That sounds fine! How about we meet up around 2:00?" Alicia asked and smiled after she got the okay from Mark before they said their goodbyes.

After she hung up, she glanced over at the clock; it was only 9:37 a.m. . She figured that she had enough time to relax and get her head together.

-*~

It was nearing 2 p.m. and Mark was in the middle of finishing up his uploads for the day. He had everything set up to spend the rest of the day with Alicia. He had told Bob and Wade about her and they have both been plaguing him ever since; asking ever question under the sun about her. He shook his head and looked down at his phone to see another text from Wade. He ignored it briefly when he heard a knock on the door. He rose up from his seat, not before making sure all of his uploads went through, and walking to the door. He looked down at his ensemble that he chose to wear. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him; a graphic Marvel comic tee and a pair of loose dark cargo shorts. He walked to the door, assuring himself not to make the situation awkward.

He knew that underneath the friendliness was a layer of respect, bits of awkwardness and, from what he could see, the slow and gentle patters of erotic curiosity. He knew that he liked her; for the past month that he had known her, he had absorbed and admired her personality. She was beautiful, kind, quiet, slightly skittish and surprising in her humor and he had grown to enjoy it more and more all of the time. He took a small breath before he opened the door to the sight of Alicia, briefly oblivious yo him opening the door as she rummaged through her bag. Her wild, chocolate waves falling over her shoulders and her figure dressed simply in a burgundy button up, half way buttoned with a black tank underneath with a pair of black jean shorts. Her whiskey-colored eyes looked up at him and she smiled brightly before putting her bag back over her shoulder.

"Hi! I'm sorry, I must look a mess...," she says as she steps inside as Mark let her inside.

"No! Don't be ridiculous, you look great," Mark said with a smile as he led her into his game room. He watched as she took off her shoes, revealing her white socks before stepping on the white plush rug at the threshold. Alicia smiled at him as she wordlessly asked where to set her shoes. Mark raised an eyebrow before gesturing near the door as he got the game ready. Alicia quickly sat them down and sat in the chair that Mark provided for her. Mark's nose was immediately filled with the scent that he came to recognize as hers: honey and sandalwood vanilla. He smiled over at her as he made sure everything was set up before creating a dark ambience. He closed his curtains, a sliver of light seeping through but the room shrouded in a semi-darkness. He chuckled when he gazed over at Alicia's confused face.

"It's a horror game....it's suppose to be dark," he explained with a bright smile, studying the slightly apprehensive expression on her face. Alicia nodded, making his smile widen a little as he sat down next to her. Their arms were against each others' from their close proximity, their legs brushing. He starts up the game, the ominous music filling the air and throbbing through their bodies. Mark felt Alicia shiver slightly from the intensity, making him glance over at her quickly before focusing on the screen again. He clicked on 'New Game' and they both watched as the story began.

The plot was complex and ones that he usually favored. He had already made a Let's Play video for it earlier but the depth didn't fail to pull him in once again. The plot was centered around a character named Mina, whose defiance of her Catholic religion and  naive dabbling in the occult has released menancing spirits onto the Earth, possessing humans and animals to do their evil tasks. Now it was up to her to lock the spirits back into the underworld before The Devil himself was unleashed from his shackles beneath the earth. The storyline was much deeper but that was simplest explanation in his mind.

As the hours went by, he quietly guided Alicia through the game, letting her use his gamepad. He watched as she guided Mina through the destroyed and desolated city, roaming freely with demonic influences. He glanced over at her when she got stuck on a puzzle in the game, her face filled focus and determination. Mark glanced down when she began to hesitate with the controls.

"You're doing really good! Do you need some help...?" Mark asked softly.

When Alicia nodded, he slid his chair over more behind her, turning her chair to the side slightly. He let his eyes dart up when she let out a small  gasp but he decided to ignore it. He placed his hands over hers and gently began to guide her on the screen, helping her with the puzzle.

"See? You just have to move this one over with X and then press down on the control pad to get it lock in place. I know it can be a little difficult at first because when I was doing the video, it took me forever to figure this one out. You're doing better than I am on this anyway..." Mark said with a chuckle, becoming more and more aware of how soft and warm her hands felt beneath hers. He subconsciously let his thumbs rub the back of her hands. Mark blinked slowly when he felt Alicia shift in her seat, her hair brushing against his face. He removed his hand from the controller to guide it out of his face, the softness threading through his fingers and the hint of melon shampoo hitting his nose.

He briefly began to wonder if every part of her smelled of something sweet, sugary like the nectar of her skin or the fruit of her hair. He wondered if her body was just as soft and smooth as her nimble hands and soon felt his restraint breaking. He knew that she could feel his warm breath ghosting against her neck, making her wiggle slightly in her chair and her hands shake slightly. He soon stopped guiding her on the gamepad, letting her continue on but his hands smoothed down to her wrists. Mark heard her breath catch as he turned his head to bury his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. Alicia immediately turned towards him, her eyes conveying her confusion and the slight glint of resistance. He exhaled slowly, swallowing hard as the essence of her played in his body. Mark licked his lips, his black hair glinting slightly in the light of the monitor shining in the soundproof room.

Mark took note of Alicia's heavy breathing, hearing her heart beat fluidly in his ears-even at the small distance. He scooted closer to her, taking the game pad from her grasp and sitting it on his desk. His eyes dark and wandering as he studied her carefully before placing his warm hands on her legs. Mark's eyes darted up when he heard a whimper erupt from her, shushing her quietly. The tension building up in his bones had weighing on him; he wanted an ounce of the relief she could offer; the thirst building inside of him to be quenched.

"I know that you might have some doubts about this...," he started huskily. "I won't make you have sex with me if you don't want to...,"

Alicia's mouth went dry as she listened to Mark's smooth baritone embedded in her limbs. She swallowed hard before nodding in understanding. Mark's eyes became hazy and filled with anticipation as he began to slowly part her bronze legs, her eyes widening as he edged off his chair and kneeled between her legs.

"I just want to taste you....," Mark murmured gently, his face illuminated by the light of the computer screen. He pulled away to set his glasses on the desk as well, next to the gamepad.

Mark watched her curious face, her short breaths giving away the anticipation dancing in her heart. He unbuttoned her shorts, pulling down the zipper slowly before tucking his fingers into her shorts and pulling down her body. Her curvy, firm hips and thighs coming into view; he licked his lips before spreading her legs wider until they rested on the arms of the chair on either side. Mark gazed intently at her womanhood in the dim light, thinly clothed by the cotton of her violet underwear. He heard her breath hitch as he let his fingers slide down the middle of her clothed womanhood, pressing firmly against her jewel. Mark felt himself stir when she let out a soft moan, making him grab her thighs and tilt them closer. He lowered his head and bit the top of her pussy gently, hearing her let out a surprised gasp. He bit gently once more, his nose brushing against the growing wet spot on his underwear. He caught the scent of her arousal, making him growl lowly.

He then grabbed the elastic band of her underwear and wordlessly gestured for her to lift her hips. Alicia slowly obliged, watching as he pulled the underwear off of her before she placed her legs back on the arms of the chair, spread out wide for his eyes. Alicia tensed slightly when she heard him let out a deep, soft moan before a hot tongue slide up the length of her womanhood. Alicia let out a loud moan of surprise before her hand shot down to thread through the silk of his black hair. She felt the stubble on his cheek brush against her nether lips before he placed another long, generous lick up the length of her pussy, making her shiver. Mark moaned deeply against her as her wetness coated his tongue. He let his tongue circle around her slippery jewel before he sucked gently on it, simultaneously letting the tip of his tongue swipe up the sensitive center of nerves. Alicia let out a long moan, pulling gently at his soft hair. She soon felt him give a harder suck to her jewel before his tongue slide down to her slit. His tongue traced up and down the tight opening before he slurped up the wetness flooding the entrance.

Mark let out a strangled moan as he slowly pushed his tongue inside of her, dipping his tongue inside of the gushing arousal and the silkiness of her soft walls. Alicia's eyes rolled back at the sound of his deep moan vibrating aginst her sensitive pussy. She combed both of her hands through his hair, her full lips parting in a passionate moan. Mark's hands came up to run from her calves down to grip her thick thighs as he buried his face deeper in her pussy. Enocuraged by her sounds of passion, he thrusted his tongue deeper inside of her, pressing it up against her ridged pleasure spot. He moaned as her hips jolted and bucked against his face, making him slide his tongue from out of her and slide up the length of her hungrily.

Mark growled against her soft wetness as he nipped at her nether lips before sucking hard on them, groaning as her fingers tugged at his hair. He could help but to feel overwhelmed with the need to please her, starved for her release. He latched back onto her clit, nibbling and sucking on the swollen bundle of nerves mercilessly before slurping and suckling at her opening hotly. A string of moans and gasps fell from Alicia's lips, feeling her lower body become more and more sensitive and her walls tighten. Her hands holding tight to his hair, he allowed her to roll her hips against his mouth as he continued to lavish her quivering wetness with firm licks, nibbles and sucking. She cried out when he shoved his tongue back inside of her, her legs trembling as he encouraged her to grind against his face, his hands gripping her warm thighs tightly.

Alicia's head fell back against the chair in the haze of passion as she felt her body tighten more and more for release. She bit her lip as her walls clenched around Mark's hungry tongue as he continued to push it deeper and deeper inside of her, burying himself against her quivering, gyrating hips. Alicia gasped before letting out a hard, passionate moan of completion as a violent orgasm erupted from her. Alicia felt numb as she fell limp against the chair, moaning and wincing as she felt Mark slowly lapping at her. She opened her eyes when he stopped to him staring at her, her wetness glistening on his lips and chin. He smirked and smoothed his hair back, which was messy from her erotic tugging. "You taste so sweet....,"

Alicia blushed and winced as she moved her stiff legs off of the arms of the chair. Mark smiled then rose up to his feet, a clear bulge of his arousal formed in his shorts. Alicia reached out to touch it but Mark gently pushed her hand away before bending down to be at eye level with her. The request in his eye was wordless and she remembered what he had said before. She nodded and buried her hands in her lap, quickly moving them when she felt how sensitive she was.

Mark chuckled at her before heading to the bathroom. Alicia's blush deepened when she realized what he was about to do. She felt weak as she slid back on her underwear and pulled her shorts back on, sitting back up on the chair. She felt awkward but sexually charged at the same time, as if she wanted that moment to happen again and again. Her legs tingled as the blood began to flow more easily through them but the sated throbbing between her thighs continued. She jumped slightly when she heard the bathroom door open after a while. Mark walked out, his face slightly red and his eyes sparkling slightly.

"I want to do this again...," he expressed quietly as he sat down next to her again.

Alicia bit her lip as she stared at the look that flooded his eyes as he stared at her.

"...Now that I've had a taste of your nectar, I want more," he said quietly, making Alicia wonder where his assertiveness was coming from. It made her at a lost for words. She didn't know what to do except but to express how she felt, making her clamp her legs closer together.

"I want you too...," she started, her voice still husky from her moans. "I...I'll give you more...,"

Mark smiled before pulling her in for a kiss, further crumbling the rocky claim of friendship they attempted to proclaim earlier that morning. In his mind, there was no way he would want to continue the pursuit of friendliness when he ached for more. The taste of honey he received moments ago only seemed to exacerbate the ache. He pulled back from her soft lips, nipping playfully at her bottom lip, making her smile.

Alicia knew already that this wasn't a confirmation of a relationship but something in between. Between the depths of love and romance and into the cesspool of erotic attraction and sexual exploration and attactment. Something that she more than happy to explore with him.

Mark soon started back up the game and instead of sitting behind her and guiding her on the controller, he pulled her snugly into his lap and put the controller in her grasp. She smirked as she felt him rub her waist as she began to play the game again, listening as he continued to guide her through once more, spending the rest of the night in each other's presence and a fresh memory.


	6. Growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter was long overdue! I'm so sorry everybody. As always, thanks for all of the comments, kudos and support. I really appreciate it. :3 I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short :( I hope you guys like it at least a little bit. Lol just a little...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it! xo
> 
> More sexual content btw. It'll be the last one for a while...I promise lol.

 The next couple of weeks seemed like a blur to Mark. A licentious block of time filled with the lingering scent of honey and the sweet, fecund and intoxicating scent of a woman's arousal. One thing he knew was that arousal scents differed for every woman. Every woman had their own unique perfume to let their lover know how kindled they were in sexual moments.

Alicia was no different. Her scent natural and ripe, strong and stimulating.

Her body responded so electrically to him. He had came to know the in and outs of what roused her and what didn't. They didn't go as far as actual intercourse but they were slowly reaching that point. He was satisfied with servicing her when ever she liked and she would do the same. Her moans and soft little gasps was enough to push him on. Even the looks that she would give him, her sepia doe eyes gazing over at him fleetingly would make his mind dive into the depths of the impure side of his mind.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip, pushing his thoughts of her away as he focused on the tasks in front of him. He had to get ready for Drunk Minecraft with Bob and Wade. It had been so long since he had last did a video with them so he was excited to see them again. He adjusted his hair in the mirror, checking out his teeth and his simple blue shirt before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of cranberry vodka and walked back to his room. He settled into his plush computer chair, starting up his system as he opened the bottle of vodka and began to take a couple of swallows before setting it down near his feet.

He checked his phone to see if he had got any messages from her. He knew that she had to work overtime but he couldn't wait to see her again. He hadn't seen in a few days due to their conflicting schedules but he knew that today would be the day he could see her again. He didn't want to dwell on the underlying questions beneath the passionate nights they spent together. He honestly didn't want an answer for them...he felt like they didn't need one. If everything were to stop, they would just stop. He didn't expect anything from it all. But if something were to bloom, he would welcome it.

This all just felt like a fleeting sexual endeavor.

He smiled as he started up his camera and his Skype, smiling wider when he heard Bob and Wade's voices heckling each other on the end.

-*~

Alicia sighed as she pushed her way through her front door, throwing her suitcase on her couch as she collapsed on the cushions. She took a deep breath as she relaxed her overworked bones. She had been at work since 6 in the morning. She unlocked her phone to see that it was nearing 8 p.m.

She shook her head in frustration at the time she spent at that place. Everyone always had her doing all of the dirty work just because she was the intern. She smiled when she saw the text message from Mark. The last couple of weeks with him had been surreal. She wouldn't have imagined that their relationship would progress the way that it did. To her, the excitement of it all was the discretion. Even though they had nothing to hide except from ambitious fangirls, it added to the whole allure of it all.

Alicia opened the message to read it, her eyes scanning across the words.

MARK: Hang out after work?

Alicia raised an eyebrow, finding herself wanting to decline but she figured that she could probably talk him into giving her a massage. She replied 'Sure' to the message before sending it to him. She let out a sof breath before running her hands through her wild curls, rising up from the couch to get ready. She took a long showet before getting out and getting dressed. She had came to know Mark's favorite scents and what aroused his attention the most.

He favored the scents of coconut blossom, frangipani, brown sugar and vanilla and the sparkling, heady scent of honey. She hummed as she rubbed lotion over her skin before dressing in a pair of high waisted jeans and a wispy long sleeved crop top with a pair of flats. She let out a soft sigh as the flats were a nice, comfy shift from the platform pumps she had been wearing all day at work.

She quickly did her makeup before making her way out of the door, lovking her door. Her ears perked up when she heard walking coming down the hall, making her look over to see a young man walking down the hall. He looked unfamiliar, considering the fact that she knew everyone who lived on her floor. He flashed a quick white grin at her, his grey eyes glinting at her as she walked past her in a silent greeting. Alicia smiled back at him, looking as he walked past before making her way to the elevator, still wondering who he was before making her way to Mark's house.

-*~

Mark brushed his hair back, his skin fresh from the hot shower he just had, a towel hanging on his hips as he walked into his room. He had his clothes laid out as he put on a pair of fresh boxer briefs, a red singlet and a pair of loose jeans. He stretched his muscles before putting one a light coat of cologne. He chuckled to himself as he pondered why he would considering that he would probably sweat it off. He licked his lips before going over to check his computer to see if the upload had finished and to his delight, it had. He finished up the task before he heard a knock at his door.

He hummed to himself as he went to open the door, smiling as soon as he saw Alicia's sepia eyes. He leered at her playfully before letting her inside. He hummed in anticipation as he closed the door behind her, watching her drop her purse and jacket on the ground before he grabbed her in his arms. Mark heard her hum in pleasure as he buried his face in her smooth, bronze neck. He inhaled her deeply before pulling her closer by the waist. 

Alicia pulled back, her hands combing through his damp hair. He lowered his head, laying his forehead against hers before smashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. One of her hands came over to brush across his jawline, moaning as his tongue flickers across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his warm, velvet tongue slide against hers, deeply kissing her. She returned the kiss with the same fierceness, giggling when she felt his hands roam over to squeeze her curves anxiously. 

Mark pulled out of the kiss, his glasses askew and his breathing heavy. He bite his lip as he squeezed her waist, groaning softly against her lips.

"Mmh...I missed this," Mark growled quietly against her before nipping at her bottom lip.

Alicia giggled before nipping his lip playfully in return, running her hands up his strong arms.

"I did too. Did you have fun recording videos today?" she said, finally able to catch the wisp scent of vodka on his breath.

"Ah, yeah. I did Drunk Minecraft with my friends tonight. I'm sorry if you can still smell a bit of alcohol on my breath," he said softly.

"It's okay," she replied, playfully pinching his stubble covered chin.

"How about you? You've been at work all day, how're you feeling?" he asked as he guided her over to sit on the plush sofa in his living room. He smirked as he watched her run her hands through her silky brown curls, coming down in the mass of waves all over head.

"Mmh. It was stressful, but I'm glad it's over. My back aches a bit," Alicia said as shr ran a smooth hand across her neck. "I was actually thinking about conning you into giving me a massage," she said playfully, echoing her thoughts from earlier.

Mark smirked in amusement at her words, his eyes wandering over her figure. He appreciated her sense of style and the appreciation she had for her comely body. He brushed his hand over her denim covered thigh, getting her attention.

"You wouldn't have to con me into doing something like that...," Mark murmured as continued to stroke her thigh. "Come on..."

He grabbed her hand and gently guided her upstairs to his bedroom. Alicia walked carefully up the spiral staircase as they both walked to his room. She had always admired the simplicity of his bedroom decor: simple black and white colors. She turned to look at him as he rummaged through a compartment in his closet, leaving her a chance to take off her shirt and bra. Alicia felt herself blush slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, which she thought was useless since he had seen her most personal of parts before.

They were too far gone at this point. Alicia still covered her chest as he continued to search through his closet, she guessed for a rubbing lotion. He finally turned back to her, lotion in hand as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. He looked up at her and paused to see her covering up her naked bronze torso with her arms. He let out a choked hum as he gestured for her to lay on the bed. He watched intently as she took off her flats before climbing up to lay on her stomach on the bed. He followed suit as she pushed her curls up and away from her neck, splaying across his snow white pillow.

He looked at her golden expanse of skin with delight as he let his hands glide up her spine before moving underneath her shoulderblades, over her shoulders and down the small of her back. Mark smiled at the dimples in her back near the bottom of her spine. He let his fingertips dance over them, a shiver passing through her body.

"These are cute..." he murmured softly as he stroked them with his thumbs.

Alicia smiled silently, sighing as his strong hands ran gently over her back, soothing the ache that seared through her limbs. She gasped as she suddenly felt the cold slickness of lotion against her back followed by his warm hands massaging and rubbing her back firmly, making her melt into the mattress. Mark listened carefully to the moans that gently sounded from her, her full lips parted in her relaxation. He rubbed his thumbs in circles across her back before sliding up her spine. After a moment, Alicia's eyes opened slightly when his hands rubbed across the line of her pants. She shifted beneath him as his hands continued up and over her shoulders, sweeping back down to the small of her back.

Mark felt Alicia shift once more beneath him before he felt her begin to un button her pants. He rose up and helped her pull her pants off of her hips, pushing them down to her knees, giving him more access to her backside. Mark let out a soft groan at her choice of underwear, the soft mint green contrasting well against her skin. He continued to rub and massage the kinks out of her back, straddling her legs as he let his hands wander down to grope and rub her thighs. He mirrored the moan that erupted from her at his action.

His hands run up her back once more, this time her back arching, making her bottom go up in the air. Mark moaned as he let his hand run over her round backside. He squeezed the ample flesh before sliding down the lace material of her underwear. Alicia's hands grip the sheets as she pressed her face against the pillow as Mark's strong hands continued to roam over her thighs and firm ass.

"How does this feel?" Mark asked softly, sliding his finger down the length of her covered slit.

He could never get over how aroused she would get in these moments. He could see the beginnings of wetness forming in her underwear.

"It feels...,"Alicia moaned gently, unable to finish her statement as he let one of his hands fondle her womanhood while his other hand palmed her ass.

He slowly began to pull her underwear down, revealing her soaking sex to him. He pulled the underwear down to her knees. Alicia buried her face into the pillow, her back still arched in the air. Mark stared at her arousal, parting her open to reveal more of her to him. He tossed his glasses to the side and growled as he let his strong tongue slide up her pussy all the way up to her rosebud.

He circled his tongue around her rosebud before letting his tongue slide back down to her slit, licking firmly. Alicia's face screwed up in pleasure as she clenched the sheets in her fists. She bit her lip, letting out a crying moan as she felt his tongue twirl around her entrance before sliding in, his fingers spreading her slit open shoving his tongue in to curl it out, slurping up everything that he was wringing from her.

Mark bit at her nether lips before he suddenly let her two fingers plunge inside of her pussy. He twisted his fingers inside of her, plunging them deeper until he was knuckle deep. He latched back onto her clit, licking up every ounce of wetness that dribbled from her slit as he thrusted his fingers inside of her. Alicia mewled and let out a series of breathy, girlish moans as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her, his kuckles smacking hard against her with every hard thrust. Alicia let out a sobbing moan before growling lowly as her walls clamped around his twisting fingers. Mark felt her getting closer to her release as he sucked harder at her and her walls clamping around his thrusting fingers, swiping his tongue lightly up the sensitive pearl. He pressed down on her goddess spot,  using his fingers to spread it as he nipped sharply at her engorged clit. Alicia let out a passionate moan, her eyes rolling back as she came undone all over his face and fingers, her upper half collapsing against the bed, breathing heavily as her curls grasped her face.

He let out a content moan as he buried his face in her essence, lapping hungrily. He nipped at her nether lips before sucking hard, smirking as he cracked his palm over her ass. He gave one last hard suck to her jewel, the vibration of his baritone sounding against it before he let go. Alicia moaned and rolled over to her back, her bronze skin flushed from desire as her now darkened eyes looked at him wantonly. Mark moaned as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, revealing the hard bulge prominent in his black boxer briefs.

Mark groaned as he watched Alicia crawl across the bed towards him. His eyes rolled back as he felt her gentle hand brush across his stiff manhood through the spandex cotton of his underwear. His hands immediately went to comb through the chocolate curls, soft and curling around his fingers as ran his hamds through them. Alicia looked at him, licking her lips before squeezing him more, running her hand up his encased cock before slowly pulling down by the elastic waistband.

Alicia suddenly moved back and guided herself onto the floor for better access, her slightly sore knees protesting but she ignored it as she continued to stroke his cock. She pulled the waistband down more, the name brand stretching across it as she pulled it from his hips. She hummed as his entire cock was freed; the thick vein underneath his length pulsing in anticipation. She smiled as she heard Mark give a breathy moan as she let her thumb trace lightly across the pulsing vein. She licked up the vein hotly, sucking hard at the swollen head. She swirled her tongue around it before flicking her tongue across the slit.

Mark winced and moaned as her took the head of his cock into his mouth. He whimpered as she slowly took every inch into her mouth, his eyes rolling back whens he felt her gag as she swallowed around him. Alicia kept her hands on his hips, steadying him as she bobbed her head slowly, her tongue flat underneath his length as she sucked him slowly. She felt his strong hands tug at her curls, pushing them away from her face. She would always like to peek at his face when he was in the heights of pleasure.

His face would look serene but the redness of his face would give away his emotions in that moment. His eyes closed and his mouth parted as breathed heavy moans and pants. Every now and again, his face would change to one of more intensity as his brows would furrow, his mouth going down slightly in a slight frown, his forehead wrinkling as he would let out a louder, deep moan followrd by a gutteral growl.

Alicia slowly began to stroke his length, squeezing the base of his cock while circling her tongue around the head of his cock. Mark let out a surprise gasp she suddenly took him back into her hot mouth, groaning as she bobbed her head with more enthusiasm. He groaned, grabbing her curls hard, guiding her mouth farther onto his cock. He hissed and moaned as she continued to take every inch of him, the head of his cock brush the back of her throat, making her jumo from gagging. Mark cried out as he gave a sharp thrust into her mouth, making her gag even more before pulling completely out of her mouth.

Alicia breathed heavily as she watched Mark stroke his manhood in front of her face, his face screwed up in concentration as he continued to stroke his cock in front of her. She heard him let out a sudden shout of pleasure, hot ribbons of his thick, white seed falling across her face and chest. Mark milked himself of every last drop before gazing down at her, her lovely face covered in his spunk. A light blush covered her cinnamon cheeks, making Mark smirk as he helped her to her feet. He grabbed a towel from his dresser and gave it to her to wipe her face.

Alicia wiped her face, pushing the damp curls from her face before looking over to see Mark, putting back on his underwear and his pants, leaving his chest bare. Alicia followed suit, getting dressed once more in her outfit. It almost seemed routine, as if over the past weeks, they trained themselves for this. When the moments of passion would end, it was back to being friends or something of that nature. Alicia didn't mind but she found it so strange and probably unhealthy in the eyes of others.

She broke out of her reverie by a soft kiss on the lips from Mark. She returned it with just as much softness, smiling as she felt his hand run through her hair almost lovingly, making her hum in delight. He laid his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her trim waist, keeping her close as he gently brushed his nose against hers. Alicia blushed and bowed her head, pulling away from him slightly. It all seemed so intimate, too intimate.

Mark, who realized what he had done, pulled away as well. He felt his face heat up as he grabbed his glasses from the bed and slide them onto his nose. He gave her a soft smile before welcoming her back into his arms in a less retricting hug.

"Sorry about that," Mark said softly.

"No...no, it's okay. It just took me by surprise is all," Alicia said gently, looking up into his eyes once more. Mark found himself growing used to the short, impromptu staring contests they had, staring deep into the whiskey swirling orbs of her eyes, the flickers of different moods passing through them.

"I hope I was able to make your back feel better," Mark said with a wink, making Alicia chuckle before following him out of his room and back downstairs. She took a quick glance at his clock on the wall, seeing that it was nearing 11:00. He walked her to the front door, all the while telling her about his schedule for the week and how he would traveling to Cincinatti next week as well. Alicia frowned at the new information, not wanting him to leave. He expressed that he would be gone for two weeks to visit his mother and friends, which made Alicia smile at the sligt excitement in his voice but it didn't make her feel any less sad about it. She quickly put herself together as they reached the door.

Mark opened it for her, giving a sparkling smile before giving a soft kiss on the cheek before finally letting her leave. He could sense the slight sadness in her aura at his words, he wanted to assure her that he would be back soon but then again felt like he shouldn't.  He could sense that she wanted to avoid it, not acknowledge how she felt about it so for her sake, he didn't say anything. Mark scratched his head before heaving a heavy sigh and making his way back upstairs to go to bed, closing his eyes as the sugary scent of her lingered in his room.

-*~

Alicia drove back to her apartment building quickly getting inside before they locked the lobby doors. She pushed her bag back up on her shoulder as she walked to the elevator, pondering Mark. She always thought about him, wondered about him, studied him even when she wasn't in his presence. She thought maybe since he was her lover these thoughts would constantly plague her mind until the affair ended. Her mind flashed back to the soft kiss he gave her; it was so sweet and loving with his strong embrace making her heart flip in her chest. She wondered if she subconsciously ached for that kind of closeness instead of the kind that they had.

True closeness.

Alicia snapped out of her thoughts when the elevator doors opened and she was surprised to see the same grey-eyed boy from earlier that night. She smiled at him and he smiled back, his golden blonde hair shining in the bright light of the elevator and his fresh vanilla skin a perfect match up to his hair tone. He was tall, a bit lanky and dressed in a graphic tee and a pair of ripped darkwash jeans. His blonde lashes fluttered slightly as he pushed a particularly long lock of hair behind his ear. Alicia stepped onto the elevator, smiling politely at him when she felt his luminescent eyes on her.

"I saw you earlier, didn't I?" he said suddenly as he looked over at her. His voice a bit throaty yet boyish.

Alicia raised her eyebrows before nodding. He gave her a bright, crooked grin before nodding back at her, shooting his hand out for her to shake. Alicia looked at his hand before taking it in hers, giving it a friendly shake.

"Jules Carter," he said, introducing himself shyly.

"Alicia Bordreaux," she replied with an amused smile, watching as the elevator.

"Well, nice to make your acquaintance, Alicia and all that proper shit. My floor right?" he said, waving off social etiquette, making Alicia let out a small chuckle.

"I believe so," Alicia said with a smile as the elevator started upward towards their floor, their friendly conversation filling the elevator space.


	7. The Ballad of Jules Alistair Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Hurray lol. I have been itching to update this story and excuse me if I seem a bit rusty. I hope you all like this update and I am also working on another reader-insert one shot for you all! Double hurray! I would like to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos. You all are amazing and thank you so so much!~ I appreciate all of the encouragement and love. XO

On their way back up to their floor, Alicia learned more about Jules than she ever did about any acquaintance. He was spirited and filled with the delight of a beaming flower child, his bright gray eyes glistening in the dim light of the elevator as he rambled on about himself. Alicia couldn't help but admire his open personality. His crooked grins and love for profanity intrigued her as he told of how he just moved to L.A. from Seattle and how both of his parents had perished in a really bad car accident when he was a child, resulting in him having to live in a foster home.

 

“Seattle is the best, man, especially if you have a love for the sea. Do you like fishin'?” he quirked, traces of humor in his voice.

 

“I-I've never been fishing before,” Alicia said with a small giggle, making Jules smile brighter.

 

“Really?! I have to take ya sometime. It's the best, especially if the fish are biting! Tilapia and potatoes for dinner,” he said, his voice still carrying the humor and happiness. Alicia shook her head and smiled softly to herself. She reached her apartment and Jules stopped abruptly, looking disappointed that they had reached her apartment so soon.

 

“Oh, I guess this is your apartment. Well, I live just down the hall if you ever want to hang out. I really haven't had anyone to hang with since I've been here so I'm glad that I at least got to make an acquaintance,” Jules said softly, smiling softly at Alicia. Alicia frowned softly at his words, she didn't think that he had been that alone. She hesitated with her thoughts for the moment, knowing that it would be best not to invite him in, just for the sake of her and Mark's relationship-whatever it was suppose to be. She instantly scratched that thought and chastised herself slightly.

 

“It's not like you're going to sleep with him, Alicia! You guys are just neighbors...,” she thought to herself, making her shake her head silently at her ridiculous thoughts before she pulled herself out of her head to look and see that Jules had already made it to his apartment, fumbling to unlock his door.

 

“Hey!” Alicia said, getting his attention and Jules immediately looked up, his gray eyes puzzled.

 

“Um, if you don't have anything to do, you wanna hang out? I make awesome milkshakes,” Alicia said, smiling as Jules's face lit up in happiness. Alicia felt warm, she loved to make people feel happy and welcome in any situation. She could tell that he hadn't had a real friend in a long time and living alone in a busy city that seemed to move without you had to be hard. She knew that feeling all too well. She slipped off her flats and put on a pair of plushy socks before getting everything ready for milkshakes. As she set the ice cream on the counter, there was a knock on the door and she immediately weaved her way around the corner of the island in her small kitchen to her apartment door. Alicia raised an eyebrow and smiled when Jules stood happily at her door, his thick golden locks pushed back from his face and his blonde lashes fluttered over his crystal eyes as he gave her a excited grin.

 

“Come in!” Alicia says with a bright grin and Jules immediately stepped inside and sat at the island as he watched Alicia make their milkshakes. He continued to entertain her with random stories from his childhood, his love for ABBA and his degree in graphic design. He was very talkative and humorous as he continued to riddle his tales to Alicia through out the rest of the night. Every now and then during their conversation, Alicia's mind drifted to Mark. She wondered what he was doing and how everything was going for him and his trip to Cincinnati. She wished that she would have told him that she was going to miss him but in her heart, she knew that he already could feel that she would. She sighed inwardly at the thought, she didn't want things to become complicated for them and then she suddenly felt that their extent their relationship had grown to be was a mistake. Alicia pushed it quickly from her mind; it was ridiculous to think of it that way. They both wanted this...

 

“Alicia...?” Jules suddenly said and Alicia immediately looked up at him with curious eyes before feeling her face heat up from her drifting. She knew that he had to have noticed.

 

“Sorry, something's been on my mind...,” she says sheepishly, earning a crooked smirk from Jules.

 

“It's another guy, isn't it?” Jules suddenly said, making Alicia shoot her eyes back over at him and shake her head before she finally sighed, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

 

“How did you know?” she asked softly, looking down at her hands.

 

“I didn't know, you just confirmed it for me...,” he said before grinning widely at her before breaking down into a fit of chuckles.

 

Alicia raised an eyebrow at him before breaking down into giggles with him, easing the uneasiness in her heart for the smallest moment.

 

“No, but really. I recognize that expression anywhere. Whenever I had got into arguments or had to be away from my ex, I saw that look on my own face. Did you have an argument with your guy or something?” Jules pondered, making Alicia hesitate for a moment.

 

She didn't want to indulge her relationship with Mark to Jules, especially since they just met. She stirred her milkshake silently before she shook her head gently.

 

“No, he's going on a trip and I'm a little upset that he has to go. It's not a big deal...” Alicia said, quickly trying to brush the situation off.

 

“No, it isn't a big deal...to most people but it's a big deal to you. If it wasn't then you wouldn't be thinking about it so much. You must really like him,” Jules said with a soft smile and Alicia looked away again, pressing one of her brown hands against the counter.

 

“I do...but I...our relationship is different than...normal ones,” Alicia said before letting her sepia eyes look back up at Jules, studying him slowly.

 

Jules nodded and looked down, scooping a spoonful of solid ice cream into his mouth, taking a moment for it to melt in his mouth before he decided to respond.

 

“There is no such thing as a normal relationship, Alicia,” Jules said softly. “There are only good and bad ones,”

 

Alicia nodded in understanding, appreciating his wisdom before smiling at him and he returned it before she began to sip her melting milkshake. They both soon finished their milkshakes before Alicia washed out their cups and led Jules to the door.

 

“Thank you so much for giving me your company tonight. I really appreciate it, you are the only person who has really given me the time of day next to the old man that lives next to me so thank you,” Jules said in humor, making Alicia smile.

 

“Hey, no problem. We can hang out again whenever you want, don't be a stranger,” Alicia said with a softer smile before watching Jules walk back to his apartment and closing her door. Alicia sighed as she went to her room and washed up before changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top to go to bed. She swiped her phone open, seeing no messages from Mark. She closed her phone and quietly got into bed, hoping that the next two weeks would fly past for both of them.

 

***

 

The next week, Mark ran his hands through his hair as he put his suitcases through security in the airport. He chewed on his lip and groaned as a buzzer went off as he walked through the metal detector. His mind was occupied as he emptied the rest of his items out of his pocket before walking back through. He exhaled in relief when it didn't buzz and he quickly thanked the guards before grabbing his suitcase and laptop carrier and made his way to the plane. His dark hair whipping in the wind softly as he stepped onto the aircraft, quickly putting his luggage above him before taking the window seat. He stared out of the window, watching the workers move around to get ready for the planes landing and the planes taking off, the early morning sun peeking in the sky; turning the sky into a yellow orange fading into the lightening blue. He closed his eyes as he thought about Alicia; he felt bad for not texting her for a couple of days but he wanted to be focused. Even though he was going to visit his family, he still had to take care of his work.

 

He looked up to see if the stewardess was getting ready to read off the rules before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He found her number in his phone and clicked it, listening to the ringing from the other end dully drag on before it finally went to her voicemail. Her soft voice ringing in his ears tugged violently at his heart. He silently cleared his throat before hanging up and deciding to text her instead.

 

“She's probably still asleep...,” he thought to himself as he began to type out a message to her, swallowing hard as he hoped that she wouldn't be thrown off by the emotion of it. He continued to type silently, cursing silently to himself when he saw the stewardess get ready to start her speech about the rules and warnings. He quickly finished up before sending the message to her. He nibbled on his lip as the message began to delay because of the service on the plane before it finally went through. He let out a soft exhale before he turned off his phone and tucked away in his pocket, looking out the window when he listened to the stewardess, who introduced herself as Julia, begin to go through the rules in an uncommonly chipper voice. He smirked softly as the vision of Alicia's smiling face appeared in his head, the small wrinkle in her nose when she would frown or the bounciness of her kinky curls, the natural caramel tone and glow of her skin. He lowered his eyes from the brightness of the sun rays as the sun continued its ascent in the sky. He hoped that the time would fly past to see her again; he didn't know why he felt that way. When they saw each other last, everything seemed normal but the atmosphere had been shifted between them in that moment when he embraced her. He felt it...

 

Meanwhile, as Alicia slumbered, Mark's message illuminated her phone screen, lighting up her room a bit with its white glow.

 

 

 

 

_I'm really gonna miss being around you while I'm here. I want these days to fly by so I can see you again. I can admit, it will be pretty dull without you around. Please call me whenever you get the chance. I'll be thinking of you.:)_

 


	8. Pining Blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Another chapter! Good for you, huh? ;) I hope you all enjoy this! I have been trying to update whenever I can :p 
> 
> I also would like to take request for another one-shot I should do. It will obviously be xReader but what scenario should I do next? Dark or Mark? You are all my readers so I appreciate your input!~ :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark found himself getting lost in the atmosphere that his hometown had to offer, seeing his friends and mother again. He was so happy and joyous to see them all again and share as well dwell in the happiest memories from the past. The nostalgia was a great getaway from the craziness that was happening in life and internet fame. In the midst of the wistful memories, he would always remember to message Alicia, loving the reactions he would get when he would send her videos of his favorite places to go or him clowning around in his hotel room. The way she smiled in her reactions kept him sending more and more to her. He just wanted to see it again and again, the way her eyes would brighten and flash with delight. In return, she would send him pictures of her illuminated smile or videos of her journeying through L.A. or of her showing him the makeup that she decided to wear for work. Her full, violet lips curving in a smile against her honey brown skin, her thick wild waves pulled back from her face. He was never tired of looking at her; it was as if he ever missed a picture or a video of her that he would be missing something. A different shine, an extra spark that decided to show up in her eyes just for the moment. 

He learned more about her and himself every single day and didn’t want any of it to stop. He sighed softly as he now laid across his hotel room bed, sprawled out on the chocolate comforter that perfectly fitted the bed. He held his phone in his hand, looking through the saved photos of her in his phone as he push through the memories that he had in his head. He swallowed hard and grinned when he suddenly came across one of her videos of her giggling and running across one of the many parks in Los Angeles. He sighed and locked his phone and set on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t think of himself as a person who lived on every moment. Everything in his life was already chaotic and it was expected with what he did for a living but something about her made him feel like he was living on the edge, close to tipping over into an unknown abyss. Maybe it was the way she had arrived in his life, so sudden and yet so delicately. Maybe it was the way their relationship had suddenly changed so suddenly as it began; swirling and jumping over the line of friendship and lovers. The contrast between one feeling and another was maybe the reason as well.

He didn’t know what it could be; it could be a combination of it all. He felt it, deep in his bones. Deep, deep. Pumping in his blood. He found himself craving her, wanting to take in all of her. All of the soft thickness of her thighs, the intoxicating indulgence of her smile, the kinky waves of her dark hair, and the salt of her coppery skin. It was all addicting to him; he hated and loved it but he felt like he wasn’t able to stop it. That was what he was feeling; the feeling of being pushed closer and closer to edge of something that he couldn’t return from whether he liked it or not. Mark closed his dark eyes tightly as the thoughts roamed and filled up his head. He sighed before jumping, letting out a soft grunt when he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. He hummed softly, his chest rumbling when he lifted the phone up from his chest and opened, instantly feeling his heart flutter when he saw Alicia’s name and another video. He smiled happily when he saw that she sent another video. He could see the wisp of her dark hair before he started the video. He smirked and pressed play on the video to see her curly hair pulled up into a thick ponytail on her head, it waved and moved with every swing of her head. Alicia’s giggles filled his room, brightening up the dimness before she began to speak. 

“Hey, guess what? I made a new friend last week,” she said with a bright smile that Mark began to become more and more seduced by. He continued to watch the video curiously as Alicia moved the camera around for a moment as she walked down the hall, giving Mark a view of the velvet red carpet that was freshly vacuumed. It only lasted a moment as she then held the camera up to a door and her brown hand coming up to knock on the door. Mark raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened slightly in surprise when a young, tall blonde man opened the door. His bright grey eyes flickered for a moment in confusion before he put on a humored grin, his gold hair pulled back in a low ponytail. 

“Um…what’s going on?” the boy asked, his throaty voice making Mark frown.  
“I’m making a video. Just say hi,” Mark heard Alicia’s voice say making the blonde’s smile brighten.

“Okay….Hi, my name is Jules….,”the boy known as Jules said hesitantly as he gave another wave, making Alicia laugh. He laughed along with her rubbing his hand across his black shirt as his eyes flickered up at her. Mark suddenly felt cold before the heated wrench of jealousy burrow in his heart. He felt his face redden before he suddenly stopped the video, trying to calm down. There was no reason to feel that way, eliminating the feel away before he decided to finish the video. He clenched his teeth gently as he watched the rest of their exchange before she said goodbye to him and headed back to her room. She turned the camera back to her lovely face, bare of make-up and her skin shining beneath the gaudy lights of the apartment building. She gave him a sweet smile that helped soothe the ache of possessiveness he felt. He in return gave her a small smile, feeling his heartstrings being tugged, tugging him back to California. He closed his eyes when the video suddenly ended.

He hated this. God, he hated this. He hated how over the past couple of months among the exchanges of desire and the closeness of friendship, he had grown to want something else. It was bound to happen, he knew that. To get involved the way that they did with one another, they was going to happen to one of them. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing his face almost angrily. He finally ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. He spent the rest of the night, texting Alicia, hanging onto her every single word until he forced himself to get some sleep. For some reason, Mark couldn’t tear himself away from his phone but he had to; he quickly checked the comments on his latest video before he decided to put his phone away. He laid against his pillow, closing his eyes as he tried to lull himself to sleep. His slumber was deep yet dreamless as he slipped away into his rest.

***

Alicia ran around her apartment, grinning like a maniac as she got ready to go to the airport to pick up Mark. She didn’t know why she was so excited; she had never been this excited the other times he had come back from conventions or something pertaining to his career. For some reason, this time she felt a whirring in her veins that made her feel energized and ready for anything. She could admit that she did miss him and wanted to see him again, so she knew that had to be something to do with it. She brushed through her dark waves, billowing across her head in their kinky waves, the glossy shine showing in the light of her vanity. She meticulously looked through her lipstick tubes before she decided on her favorite dark red lipstick; the sound of Lana Del Rey’s voice filling up her room and her ears. She smiled as she did her eye makeup; kitten liner swooping along her sepia eyes. She rubbed her hands together nervously as she picked through her closet, nibbling on her lip as she tried to think of something to wear. She already knew that she didn’t possess many casual clothes. She thought more before deciding on a white ribbed crop top with a matching wrap mini skirt with a pair of red heels. She cursed silently to herself as she stumbled on the heels before standing on up straight and putting on a gold chain link belt that hung in front of the skirt as well as the rest of her matching gold jewelry before heading for the door. 

She sat in her car, stuck in the middle of traffic. She took this moment to check her makeup obsessively. Alicia forced herself to stop, rubbing her matte red lips together as the traffic began to move more and more. Alicia praised herself for leaving in time to make it since the traffic was horrid, the sun illuminating the sky. She felt her phone buzz and she glanced down at it to see that Jules had texted her. Alicia smiled softly when she saw that he was texting her ‘Good luck’ in getting out of traffic. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance when someone suddenly cut in front of her before the traffic finally began to move once more. Her heart throbbed in her chest at the feeling of seeing Mark again. It had only been two weeks but it felt like forever. To hear his deep voice and godly laugh, the whiteness of his smile and the eternal twinkle in his dark eyes. It made her feel like she was melting with every second that she had to wait in traffic. Her red heels tapping slightly against the floorboard of her car, aching to get closer to the airport to finally see Mark again. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she finally made to the airport, cursing silently as she had to weave her way around crowds of people to try to find a place to park her car for the moment to find Mark. Alicia almost screamed in happiness when she finally found a safe spot to put her car. She was pretty sure that she wasn’t supposed to have it left it there but she knew that she would be in and out. Hopefully. 

She politely excused herself and uttered soft apologies as she made her way through the crowds of people and to the gates where the passengers were getting off. She quickly pulled out her phone and opening Mark’s message that he had sent her earlier and immediately looked up to see which gate he would be coming out of. She sighed when she had to make her way through the crowd because she was at the wrong gate and made her way over to the right gate. She stood amongst the others, the girl next to her smiling widely, bouncing on her heels as she gripped the purse on her shoulder. Her strawberry blonde locks bouncing around her back as she looked over the crowds of people. Alicia suddenly looked away from her and grinned as people began to suddenly flood from out of the door; the girl next to her let out a squeal when she finally saw, what Alicia assumed, her boyfriend. A big grin etched across his face as he grabbed her up in a warm hug, lifting her into his arms in their embrace. 

Alicia smiled fondly as she watched them, her heart suddenly tugging at her. She blushed and looked away from them as they kissed before walking hand in hand outside. Alicia gave a wide smile when she saw Mark coming out of the door and through security; he looked exhausted. She smiled softly as she approached me. Alicia watched in surprise as his eyes lit up when he saw her. He opened his arms to her and Alicia felt her heart flip in her chest before she walked forward and let herself sink into his arms. His stubble brushed across her forehead and against her cheek as he gave her a warm hug. Alicia’s eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed the strength of his hold and the heat of his body, she let her arms wrap around him as well, returning the strength and warmth of his hug. Her eyes opened when she felt his lips plant a small, faint kiss against her forehead, as if he were wary that she would pull away from him once more. She had the instinct to but she forced herself to stay in his arms. When he found that she didn’t move, Mark pressed his lips a bit more firmly to her forehead, smiling softly before pulling back, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Hi,” he finally said to her, giving Alicia the urge to close her eyes at the feeling of his deep voice sounding in her ears and the vibration of it bouncing off of her even though she wasn’t against her. She blinked and let out a soft sigh.

‘Hello…,” she replied softly, giving a gentle smile.

It felt like they had no more words to share with one another, the attachment growing even stronger between them at his return, the distance in the past couple of weeks strengthening everything. Every look and wispy touch more electric and burning than before, movement with purpose and fire. Alicia felt this evidence when he brushed and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the airport. She could barely hear his words, asking where she parked, over her racing and pumping veins and the madness of hurrying people around them. She told him, even though it felt like she said nothing at all through the intensity rolling through her. There were many ways that all of this could go after they left the airport. He could leave and go home and she could do the same but she knew that it wouldn’t end up that way, she felt it. She could feel it deep in the beat of her heart and the urgency in his step. It wouldn’t end up that way and she couldn’t think of anything better.


	9. Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have another update for you all! Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos. I love you guys!~ :D This chapter is a bit angsty. Just a little bit. Mark's jealousy overwhelms him for just a moment and he regrets it. :( I hope you all enjoy it! <3

Alicia couldn't help but to smile as both her and Mark backed into his front door, the sound of him closing it behind him sounding in her ears. Her smile broadened when he pressed his forehead more firmly against hers, their noses brushing in delight. Mark let a smile cross his own face as his hands gripped her curvy hips, pulling her closer to him and began to litter soft kisses around her face. He reveled in the sound of her giggle, inhaling the scent of her warm skin as he continued to hold her close. Her softness felt so nice against him; he was also surprised to feel her respond to his gentle actions. She didn't back away from him when he intertwined his hands with hers, her nose still brushing lovingly against his. His hands ran over her bare midriff, chuckling softly when she shivered and purred as she buried her face in his neck. Alicia's eyes flutter when the scent of his musk filled her nose and made her blood race. They continued to embrace one another against the white walls of his living room. Alicia didn't realized how much she missed being around him until she was wrapped in his strong arms and his firm chest, his heart beating in sync with her own.

“I've missed this..,” Mark suddenly said, making Alicia feel the urge to go stiff in his arms but fought of the feeling. The fight against it jolted through her body before she melted against him once more. At this, Mark held her tighter before using one of his hands to tilt her head up, placing a gentle kiss on her full lips. Alicia let her hands run over his sides and down to his hips, letting him gently caress her lips with his own. She whimpered softly at the feeling of his stubble brushing against her face, the thick glossy strands of his hair brushing against her eyes and face, tickling her. She smoothed her hands up his shirt and up to clench his shoulders. Mark's chest rumbled as he nipped at Alicia's lip, deepening the kiss. Alicia felt her head swim with delight as she let Mark continue his sensual assault on her lip, moaning when he suckled softly on her bottom lip. He grinned at the sound of her melodic voice as hands roamed across her curves. Alicia combed her hands through his soft hair, loving the feeling as it ran through her fingers. 

“I have too...,” Alicia said, responding to him, making Mark's heart skip a couple of beats in his chest. His smile broadened as he kissed her jawline before burying his face in her neck, groaning as he inhaled her. He couldn't get enough, he wanted absorb every single ounce of her. He nibbled at her neck, growling deeply against her. “I...I've missed you...,”

Mark stopped and pulled back to look into Alicia's eyes, her deep honey pools swirling with emotion. He read her expression as she stared back up at him, her hands running up and down his forearms, her fingers brushing across the veins raised underneath his skin from the fit muscle in them. His dark eyes flashed before softening immensely, his heart pulsing with sweetness that rained in his blood. 

“I missed you too, Alicia...,” Mark said, his voice gentle and made Alicia want to flutter into space. She let out a breath, feeling as if she had stopped breathing. She knew that he missed her too but now that she looking at him and staring into his eyes, she could see how much he genuinely did. Alicia felt her eyes well up as she broke the intense gaze and lowered her head, feeling her heart race in her chest. She had felt this once before and she was very sure that Mark head felt this as well. It was the distinct feeling that everyone had felt when they were near someone that they truly adored, someone that could not do without. It was almost painful at times, the first patters of love and attachment. Your heart clenching and fluttering and throbbing all at once, sending your blood into overdrive throughout your entire body. It was a firm and scary reminder of how someone had the power to break you if they truly desired to do so. They had control over a vital part of who you were. Mark frowned when she looked away from him before he gently tilted her head back up to look at him.

“What's wrong?” Mark said quietly, studying her softly. 

Before Alicia could get a word out, they both felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The whirring sounding through both of their legs. Alicia gave him a soft smile before shaking her head, indicating that nothing was wrong. Mark smiled before gently kissing her nose, figuring that the intensity of the situation got to her. He understood the feeling, he felt the same yet he fought off the urge to let himself pull away from it all. He sighed and smiled as he pulled away and let her check her phone. She smiled up at him before giggling.

“Hey! You remember my friend, Jules? We both went fishing the other day and he took pictures. I was wondering when he was going to send them...,” Alicia said happily before showing Mark the pictures that came through her phone messages. Mark suddenly felt his heart turn in his chest as he stared down at the pictures that Alicia showed him. Her bright smile flashing across the screen as he took in each photo. He felt the familiar patters of jealousy when he saw a selfie that they both took together where Jules had his arm draped around her shoulder. His bright grey eyes alight with happiness as well as hers radiated through the photo. Mark chewed on his lip as he gave the phone back to Alicia, tucking his hands in his pocket. 

“Christ, I told him not to put the fish in his car like that. I bet it still smells horrible in there...,” Alicia pondered in her memories before giggling again as she went through the pics again before tucking it back into her pocket. She looked over at Mark, curious as to why he didn't respond but only found him staring at her with his soft brown eyes. 

“What's the matter?” she asked softly, touching his arm. 

“Nothing..,” Mark responded before sitting down on the couch. Oblivious to Mark's inner thoughts, she came to sit down next to him, smiling lovingly at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. “So, um, I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner tonight? I've always wanted to go to this new restaurant downtown! I think they serve Thai...,”

“Not tonight. I have to record...,” he said softly. Alicia raised an eyebrow, feeling the mood begin to shift as she stared at him. She found that he was avoiding her eyes. She quickly figured that he was tired and gently smiled at him. 

“Oh okay, well, I can watch a movie or something until you're finished and we can hang out then. I could probably make us so--,”

“Not tonight, Alicia,” he said, cutting her off.

Alicia looked at him with hurt, confused as to why he was acting so cold to her all of the sudden. She felt her heart wrench in her chest before she looked away from him. Mark felt her warm touch drift away, leaving him cold. He dared his eyes over to her, suddenly feeling bad when he saw the sad expression on her face. 

“Did I do something wrong...? I'm sorry if I did..I-I thought you wanted to...spend time together...,” Alicia pressed softly, her gentle voice cracking and hitting Mark like a ton of bricks. Mark remained quiet before he turned fully to Alicia, watching her face look at him curiously. He didn't want to feel like this. He hated the feeling jealousy, creeping and uncaring of the emotions that your heart felt. It acknowledged your emotions and twisted them in your mind. It was cruel and unforgiving. 

“I..I don't like Jules...,” Mark finally said, coming out with it. Alicia looked at him in confusion, pushing back her waves of hair.

“Mark, h-he's just a friend,” Alicia managed to say through the million of thoughts racing through her head at once, it felt like she going to overload. She gave Mark a sincere smile before reaching over to touch his hand. “Are you jealous...?” she asked playfully, making Mark suddenly pull away.

“No...I'm not. I just don't like him,” Mark said stonily, his eyes hardening at the thought of Jules being with Alicia. “Why would I be jealous anyway? It's not like we're dating or anything,” 

As soon as he said those words, the immense regret sunk into his system. His eyes connected with Alicia's, watching her eyes becoming glassy with tears and her bottom lip flutter before she stood to her feet. Mark instinctively reached for her but she pulled away. 

“I didn't mean that....Alicia, I'm sorry,” he said suddenly, standing up as well. “I didn't mean it...” 

“Why would you say that...?” Alicia said, her eyes filled with hurt. Mark suddenly felt like the affection that they had shared just moments before was a distant memory as they stood in front of each other at the moment, watching Alicia's chest heave slightly. 

“I'm sorry, Alicia,” he said, his eyes filled with regret. “I really am...,”

Before he could get another word out, Alicia stormed around him. Mark winced when he felt the wind of her hurt and anger fly past him as she headed out of his door. He quickly regained himself and followed after her. He cursed silently to himself when he came to the door right as she was pulling away in her car. He closed his door and relaxed against it, clamping his hands over his face before pushing them through his face. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his first day back home. He cursed himself for being so stupid. 

“Why would I say that...?” Mark said angrily to himself before he made his way back into the living room and picked up his phone, trying to call and text her but no answer came through. He felt like throwing his phone across the room. He didn't know why that happened; he was usually more careful with his words. He cursed loudly when he checked his phone again to find that Alicia still didn't text or call him back. He wringed his hands together, his heart throbbing in his chest as he thought of what he had done. He still couldn't believe that he said that, knowing how he truly felt about her. He instantly felt sick at the thought of her not contacting him anymore. He prayed that it would blow over, all he wanted to do in that moment was tell her everything that he had been feeling for the past couple of months. He wanted to openly pour his heart out to her and tell her how he really felt; he knew that she had a feeling but he wanted to truly express every single ounce of feeling that raced through him everytime he heard her voice or saw her face. 

Now he probably wouldn't have the chance. Mark called her again and again before finally giving up for the night. He couldn't that he had possibly ruined everything over a petty bout of jealousy over a guy he has never even met. Yet he couldn't help it, the very thought of her being around another man made him feel possessive. He didn't want anyone to see what he had saw in her and he knew that was selfish but he needed her. He loved her. He loved her...Mark relaxed back against his couch, the sun setting and making the room illuminating with the dimming light. He shook his head as he felt like his body was sinking into itself. He figured that he should record to get his mind off of everything and tried to stay optimistic.

“She'll call...,” he reminded himself as he made his way up his spiral staircase, ignoring the ache in his heart caused by his own doing. He sank down in front of his computer, the ghost of her scent lingering on his body from him holding her close. He closed his eyes and shook his head and began to set up everything to record, his dark eyes sad. He looked up at himself in the camera and instantly began to blink, trying to rid himself of the emotion in his eyes before straightening up. 

“She'll call...,” he reminded himself once more before he turned to the camera and put on a big smile, drowning himself in a new Let's Play as his mind raced on, thinking of Alicia.


	10. Lovely One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the longest chapter I ever written for this story. Over 6,000 words. Lucky you, huh? Lol. :D But anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to all who have commented, gave kudos and shared their input. I greatly appreciate it :D

She didn't call. She didn't text. Alicia completely isolated herself from Mark the next week after their confrontation. She really wished things didn't go the way that it did, especially on the day of his return. Yet, it gave her time to re-evaluate what she was doing. She was fuck buddies with a famous YouTuber who could have any woman he wanted. A man who seemed to have feelings for her but his words made her feel different. It hurt. It hurt bad...

She never thought that she would ever be in situations like this. She always thought that she would be in a loving, committed relationship or even engaged at this point to a guy with a career, who knew how to cook all her favorite foods and loved her endlessly. She quickly guessed that life had other plans for her or maybe she did find the person...

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes staring through herself. The sepia eyes searching her reflection for the answer as she looked down at her phone, chewing on her lip as read another missed call from Mark. She winced as she turned her phone over so the screen was facing down before she began to brush her hair, ignoring the painful throbbing in her heart. She had agreed to go to lunch with Jules, who ad she had grown to know more and more as time went on. He was incredibly sweet and humorous guy. This lunch was a bit special, at least for Jules. Alicia snickered as she put on a blue skirt and a strapless tube top with a pair of simple flats. As she had finished dressing up, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Jules, she skipped to the door and opened it to see his frowned up expression. Alicia clasped her hands together as she took in his outfit. 

Jules was dressed in a nice red button up and a nice pair of dark jeans with a simple pair of black shoes. His vanilla hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, which made Alicia pout. 

“Oh come on, I told you to try a man bun,” she said reaching to tug at his ponytail and he shook his head before staring sternly at her.

“I don't like this. I don't like the color red and I hate this kind of dress up. I feel ridiculous...,” Jules murmured.

Alicia stepped outside of her apartment and began to lock it up before turning to him with a bright grin. She patted his arm, hoping to give him more encouragement but the scowl stayed on his face.

“Jules, you look great! I promise...,” she said sincerely, making his silver eyes finally soften and look at her shyly. 

“I...I haven't done this in such a long time,” he murmured softly. “I just hope that nothing goes wrong,”

“Everything is going to be fine, I swear. It'll be fun...,” Alicia says with a small giggle as they head outside and to her car. As they headed to a small bistro downtown, Alicia mind drifted to Mark. She felt her heart react once again, aching at the thought of not talking to him anymore. She couldn't bring herself to go that far; she couldn't even imagine not talking to him anymore. It was just so hard after what he had said, all of out of jealous on top of that. She took a breath, trying to clear her head. Now wasn't the time for any of this...

“So have you talked to Mark?” Jules piped up as if he read her mind. Alicia glanced over at him before focusing back on the road. 

“No...” Alicia said quietly, trying to keep any trace of her thoughts out of her voice. 

“Don't you miss him? I mean, it's been a week and he had just gotten back when you guys had argued and you guys are not even speaking to each other. It's like he never came back...,” Jules said softly.

“I know...I-I just can't get over what he said. It hurt...It made me feel like I was just this...fuck toy or something,” Alicia said quietly. “And all over you and I being friends...,”

Jules nodded, already knowing the entire story of what had happened. He looked ahead once more before looking back over at Alicia, catching the glimpses of sadness here and there on her face as she kept it together. 

“I know you're hurt and I know that he was an asshole for what he said. I can never deny that. I would say to his face how much of an asshole he was for saying that to you,” Jules started gently, his voice soft on Alicia's ears. “But, I can see how hard it is for you to be away from him. Just talk to him...”

Alicia sighed heavily before glancing over at Jules, smiling softly at him before then looking away with a faltering smile. 

“What do you suggest...?” Alicia said gently as she pulled into a space on the street to park her car across from the bistro. She put the car into park before taking her keys out of the ignition and then turning her attention fully to Jules, whose smile broadened.

“Well, he says that your not his lady, right?” Jules questioned, making Alicia blush and nod slowly. “So...show him how much you are his girl,”

Alicia frowned, not catching the meaning of words as he got out of the car. She quickly followed after him as they headed into the bistro. She kept replaying his words in his head as the scent of fresh bread entered her nose, making her smile. She felt Jules's energy shift beside her, making her look up and see him tensed.

“What's wrong?” Alicia asked. “What...Do you see her?”

Jules did nothing but nod, his silver eyes widened. Alicia let out a hearty chuckle before turning to see a girl heading in their direction. She had to be an inch shorter than her; she had thick, pin-straight strawberry blonde hair, big dancing blue eyes, pouty pink lips and tanned skin. She had a svelte figure, clothed in all black with the restaurant emblem on her shirt. Alicia dared a glance up at Jules, who looked as if he was going to be sick. She gently nudged him, his eyes darting over to hers and she mouthed 'Relax' to him as the girl came up to them. She gave them a bright smile as she picked up two menus and two wrapped utensils and held them.

“Hi, y'all. Welcome to The Corner Bistro, my name is Roxanne and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like a table or a booth?” she inquired, her voice dainty and almost musical.

Alicia giggled when she heard Jules take a breath before requesting a booth for them and she led them over to a booth near a window, the sunny light beaming onto their amber table. They both sat down at the table, thanking Roxanne as she gave them their menus and utensils before telling them when they are ready to order. 

“Jules, you have to calm down...everything is going to be fine,” Alicia assured him as she looked over at him as he watched Roxanne walk away.

“I know, I can't help it. She's just so beautiful...what am I suppose to do?” he cooed before clearing his throat. 

“Just ask her out...,” Alicia suggested softly, still trying to calm down Jules. He stared at her for a moment before nodding and looking through his menu for his order before Roxanne returned to the table with her pen and pad ready. Alicia flicked her eyes up at Jules to remind him of her words before she looked up at Roxanne. 

“I'll have the sweet chili flat bread and the broccoli and cheese soup,” she said before Roxanne looked over at Jules. Jules swallowed hard before giving Roxanne his best smile which Roxanne returned with delight. Alicia felt her heart warm at the sight, she could tell Roxanne was a dazzled by his charm as he began to speak warmly to her. She silently encouraged him to continue as he gave her his order as well as ordering lemonade for the table. Roxanne lingered at the table before finally leaving to put in their orders. Alicia grinned happily at Jules, continuing to encourage him throughout their lunch as Roxanne continued to stop by to check on their table. Alicia watched silently, eating her food as they talked to each other whenever they could. She could see that Roxanne was growing more and more toward Jules. She silently wondered about her own love situation again, thinking about Jules's words once again. They were hers to interpret and she only got one thing from it all. 

“Show him how much you are his girl,” Alicia thought silently through the random scenarios that played through her head before her heart throbbed suddenly in her chest. She bit her lip as she thought of something, smiling up at Roxanne as both Jules and her finished up their lunch. As they got ready to leave, she grinned as she saw Jules and Roxanne talking and exchanging information. He blushed as he walked back up to her, waving goodbye to Roxanne as they headed back to the car.

“Don't say a word...,” Jules said jokingly, his face still flushed from embarrassment.

“I told you that you could do it! She's so pretty,” Alicia gushed as she started the car and headed back onto the road and towards their apartment building. Jules blushed and chuckled before looking down at his lap. Alicia could see the relief and happiness written all over his face. She was happy that she was able to help him through his situation, it made her day better than it was. When they arrived home, Jules gently kissed her cheek and thanked her for helping him today.

“I really like this girl and I appreciate your push. This couldn't have happened without you,” Jules said happily and Alicia gently waved him off.

“I'm your friend, it's what I do,” Alicia said with a smile as Jules gave her one last smile before turning on his heels. He stopped and looked back at her, his eyes serious yet playful.

“Remember what I said earlier, show him. You got this...,” Jules said, making Alicia nod in confirmation. She repeated his words in her head before heading back into her apartment, taking a deep breath before digging her purse out of her clutch. She opened her messages, biting her lip as she found Mark's name and typed a message out to him.

Hey, we need to talk. Can I come over?

*-~

Mark sighed as he got out of the shower, running the towel over his wet hair, drying it from the excess water. He felt refreshed and relaxed from the water and heat. He had finished his uploads for the day and all he wanted to do was relax and silently hope that Alicia would finally contact him. He frowned as he thought about how she had left, he still felt stupid for what he had said to her. He honestly wouldn't be surprised of she called the whole 'friends with benefits' thing off. The situation was delicate from the very beginning and he felt like it was his fault for putting her in this situation. He then realized that she wanted it as much as he did. 

He missed her.

That was it; he just wanted to apologize and move past it and even if she didn't want to continue the 'situation' and wanted to just be platonic from here forward, he would dive at the opportunity because despite everything, she did mean a lot to him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his room. He quirked an eyebrow as he heard his phone ring in a notification tone. He automatically assumed that it was Wade or his mother as usual. He dried off and changed into some comfortable black lounge pants and a white v-neck before going to check his phone. He felt his heart trip over itself when he saw Alicia's name. He quickly swiped to open his phone to see the message.

ALICIA: Hey, we need to talk. Can I come over?

Mark stared at the message before deciding to respond, he swallowed and wondered what she wanted to discuss. Mark rolled his eyes at his thoughts, knowing that she wanted to talk about what happened last week. He honestly did not mean anything that he said. He really didn't...

MARK: Yeah, sure. What time will you be here?

Mark heard his phone go off once again with another tone making him look down at message that she sent. 

ALICIA: As soon as possible.

Mark raised his eyebrows at the bluntness of the message before closing the phone and brushing his drying hair back. It seemed as if she was already halfway here when he texted her back. He brushed his teeth and brushed his stubble before heading into his living room so he could answer the door when she arrived. He didn't know why his heart was thundering the way that it was. He knew that he was nervous; he didn't know what was about to happen. He didn't know what she was about to say or do. All he knew was that he didn't want to be hurt. About an hour later, he heard a gentle knock on the door. He rubbed a hand over his face before getting up to answer the door. 

He gave a small smile when he saw Alicia standing at the door, wearing a short knee-length trench jacket which he had grown accustomed to seeing on her when she would be wearing a dress, knowing her style. He quietly nodded at her and let her inside, hearing her heels click across his floors was sound he had missed. He licked his lips and closed the door behind him. He rubbed his hands together before murmuring for them to head into the living room. They both sat on the couch, smiling at each other awkwardly.

“Listen, Alicia...I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't think and I hurt you, I apologize...,” Mark said silently. Alicia stared silently at him, making his heart turn in his chest.

“You had to feel a way in order for you to say that..,” Alicia said silently, her voice piercing him.

“I...Okay, I was jealous of your relationship with Jules. It was stupid a-and I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. Just...please forgive me. Please...I can't bear for you to be upset with me. If you want to just--”

“Stop, Mark,” Alicia said, cutting him off. Mark stared at her, his eyes searching her for any emotion that would play in her soulful whiskey eyes. He watched as she stood to her feet, making him already know that she was going to leave. Before he could speak again, Alicia spoke up again, her voice firm.

“What you said really hurt me and I knew that something like this would happen. I just didn't realize how much it would affect me. You say that we're not dating, right? Well, that's fine. You're unsure of our relationship...let me end those thoughts for you...,” Alicia said firmly.

Mark shook his head at her words, confirming his thoughts of her walking away. He let out a short breath, trying to find the words. He felt his breath stop as he watched her hand grab the tie on her jacket and slowly untied it. His dark eyes widened when she revealed what was underneath. It was royal blue; the bra and panty set she wore. It clung to her curves deliciously, her bronze caramel skin glistening in the light of his living room. The crystal choker necklace on her neck sparkled in the light, matching her crystal garter belt that held up her royal blue stockings on her thick, firm thighs. Mark watched as she ran her hands through her wavy chocolate brown hair. Her tongue flickered over her dark red lips as she stared at Mark, who remained speechless. Alicia blushed at her boldness before she climbed into Mark's lap, trembling as desire began to fill her up. Her throat was thick with the overwhelming desire that shot down in between her thighs, making her womanhood begin to warm. She inhaled when she felt Mark's hot hands run up her thighs and over her hips, down to grip her ass. 

It's not like she hadn't felt him grip her ass before but this time it felt different, more passionate. The way he was looking at her; she'd never seen anything like it before. They were dark and intense, glistening with a growing desire as his head relaxed back against the couch pillows. Mark let his hands come back up to grip her hips; he was finally able to comprehend what was happening as he continued to clench at her curvy hips. He felt a hunger growing inside of him as he slowly licked his lips and swallowed hard.

“This...I-I, you're so beautiful,” he almost whined as his hands smoothed up from the curves of her hips, the soft palms of his hands brush against the crystal of her garter belt, to her waist. He purred at the feel of her soft skin, rubbing and caressing his fingers as he ran his hands over her sides and up her back. He felt the haze of desire begin to cloud his mind, making him moan at the thought of ripping away the little garments she wore and having his way with her but this would be the first time that they actually engaged each other fully in sex. It has only been servicing each other oral or with skilled hands. They never had really experienced sex with one another. 

Alicia blushed when he breathed his words to her, making her look down at his chest, watching him breath heavily. She let her hands come up to run over his chest, feeling his heart beat. She gently lifted his shirt so that she could run her hands underneath it, feeling his heart tremble in his chest. Alicia made sure to be careful as her fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of his scar. Mark's eyes fluttered at the feeling, earning a rumbling moan from him. Alicia moaned as he began to massage her hips, squeezing lightly as the tension continued to build more and more. Alicia pushed his shirt up further until Mark grabbed it and pulled it off. His black hair slightly messy from pulling the shirt from over his head. He looked up, relaxing back against the couch as Alicia pressed herself against him, more of their warm flesh pressing against each other. 

 

She combed her hands through his hair, staring into his eyes as she leaned down. Mark hummed in pleasure as his hands roamed over the expanse of her exposed skin before her full lips brushed against his own. The nerves beneath his skin stirred to life as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Alicia moaned as his stubble scratched against her face, making her kiss his cheek softly before he turned his head to place a firm kiss on her lips. Alicia returned the kiss just as intensely, her hands gripping his hair. Alicia let out a whimper as his hot hands made their way up to her hair as well, turning his head to kiss her deeper. Alicia hummed as Mark's wet tongue swiped across her bottom lip. She shivered and opened her mouth, gasping gently as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her head began to swim with passion as his tongue pushed and swirled around hers. Alicia felt as if she was melting in his arms. Mark groaned as her hands moved from his silky hair down his rumbling chest. The feel of his smooth skin made her womanhood clench. She moaned, his stubble scratching against her face as she pushed her hips down on him, rolling and grinding herself against his growing hardness.

Mark hissed and gripped her hips tighter. Alicia quickly removed his glasses and set the on the table next to the couch as she ran her hands down his shoulders and up to his neck, gripping it as she rolled her hips against his hard clothed cock. Mark let his hands reach around and grip her ass once more as he began to roll up against her. Alicia let out a louder moan, feeling his hard cock press insistently up into her as she pressed her hips down harder. Mark trailed his kisses from her lips and down her neck, sucking and lapping gently at her pulse. A strong hand tangled in her hair as the other held her hip. Alicia let out a gasp as his hand pulled her head back, exposing more soft skin of her neck to Mark's hungry mouth. He latched onto her throat, sucking hungrily and moaning as his kisses trailed up and down her neck. Alicia felt fire lapping in her veins as Mark continued to grind up against her. She felt like she losing control. 

 

All she could do was let him continue to devour her before his kisses trailed down her neck, his tongue flicking hotly across her collarbone. Her mouth dropped open when he buried his face between her breasts, licking up the valley between them. He brought his hands up to squeeze and palm her breasts as he kissed and licked over the top of them. Alicia moaned as he pinched her hard nipples before his hands worked around to unclasped her bra. Alicia's darkened eyes opened when she felt the straps of her bra loosen before Mark's hand pull it away from her body. She looked down to catch a glimpse of the lust in Mark's eyes as he palmed and squeezed her bare breasts. Alicia let out a lewd mewl of pleasure as took her whole nipple into his mouth, sucking hard before pulling back to circle his tongue around the pebbled flesh. 

Mark moaned loudly, sucking and licking the swell of her breast before returning to her nipple and sucking hard once more while his other hand continued massage the other breast. He switched to give the other equal treatment, growling at the feel of her soft body. Alicia's shaky hands ran down his body, trace a finger lightly over his light pink scar, feeling his abs twitch beneath his light olive skin. Mark growled once again when Alicia popped the elastic waistband of his black lounge pants, moaning when her hand brushed across the length of his throbbing cock. He moaned he kissed down her midriff, tilting her body back as he let his hot, sucky kisses trail across her sides and down to her navel, dipping his tongue in it. 

Alicia widened when he did tilt her body back, making her grip his forearms as he leaned her body back to kiss more of her skin. Suddenly, he pulled her back and slammed his lips against hers. Alicia cupped his face, moaning as they engaged in fierce lip lock, their tongues battling hotly. Alicia felt the intense heat intensify as Mark's hands roamed over her curves hungrily before going over her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and suddenly lifting her up with him. Mark carried her, groaning when she locked her legs around him. He stumbled slightly as he carried her to his bedroom. He growls in frustration, keeping his lips locked with hers, and finally decides to go to the guest bedroom next to him. Alicia was breathless as she felt him gently lay her on the bed. Her chest was heavy with her breath as she rubbed her legs together, watching Mark's every move. Her senses felt so sensitive to everything around her, the coolness of the plaid comforter beneath her, the sound of Mark's deep breathing. The sound of clothing's soft whisper as it slid against smooth skin as Mark slowly took of his lounge pants along with his boxer briefs, his solid cock springing free. 

Alicia felt the anticipation fill her up. The feeling of him finally filling her up made her begin to literally ache, the throbbing becoming more intense as time passed. She felt her mouth water at the sight of his fit body, the cut of his abs and his slim yet firm hips. Alicia watched his throat move as he swallowed. She decided to become him by lifting her stocking-clad legs in air, crossing them at the ankles before spread them wide. Mark watched intently as she let her hands run down the back of her thighs to the inside of her thighs. He moaned as one of her hands brushed across her clothed wetness. The whole situation oozed with desire and a higher level of intimacy that was void in their previous encounters. Alicia played with the fastener to her crystal garter belt as she unclipped it, unhooking from her stockings and throwing it to the side. By this time, Mark was getting closer, moaning as he began to slowly stroke his cock, watching her every move. She bit her lip as she watched him, his breathing picked up as he swiped his thumb across the red tip of his cock, spreading the pre cum across the sensitive head. His abs flexed from pleasure, his eyes barely open and his mouth parted in deep moans and pants. 

She raised an eyebrow when he suddenly got on his knees. She was close to the edge of the bed, her clothed arousal in his face. Alicia shuddered when she felt his warm breath ghosting against the inside of her thighs. Mark swallowed hard, groaning as he continued to stroke himself as his hungry eyes stared at her wet, clothed womanhood. He stopped stroking for a moment brought both of hands up to the waistband of her panties, shimmying the garment off her hips and off her body, leaving her only in her stockings. Alicia purred and spread her legs wider for him, giving him a full view of her wetness. Mark's eyes fluttered as he went back to stroking himself slowly. Alicia let out an excited moan as his hot breath got closer to her throbbing pussy. Her eyes rolled back when she felt his tongue lick up the length of her hot wetness. Mark groaned, stroking himself harder as he licked hotly at her wetness, swirling his tongue around her throbbing jewel.

“God, you're always so wet. Is all of this for me?” Mark purred darkly as he pushed a finger inside of her, making her gasp loudly before pulled it back out. He licked his lips as her sticky arousal spread on his fingers, more of her essence dripping down her slit. Mark quickly sucked his finger before licking up her slit, groaning intensely as he continue to lick her juicy opening before swirling his tongue back around her clit and began to suck hard on it. Alicia moaned in pleasure, clenching at the sheets beside her and her back arching up off the bed. 

“Y-Yes...,” Alicia moaned in response to his question, making Mark chuckle as he then let out another moan, burying his face deeper in her pussy, growling as he lapped hungrily. Alicia let out a louder moan, crying out at the pleasure lacing her veins. Her hands shoot down to lace in Mark's silky locks, tugging as continued to make love to her with his mouth. The feeling of her beginning to grind and roll up against his ravenous mouth sent him into a frenzy, the hand stroking his cock going faster. He moaned and moved his head from side to side before he then plunged his tongue deep inside of her drenched slit, pressing his tongue as deep as he could inside of her. Alicia let out a lewd gasp, continuing to roll her hips up. She was getting so close, the pleasure making her reach sultry heights. His nose brushed against her clit with every rhythmic roll of her hips. Mark encouraged her movements, suddenly lifting her ass up off the bed and towards his mouth as he began to devour her even more intensely. Sucks, generous licks and bites lavished her nether lips, clit and swiped across her slit as if she were his last meal. 

Alicia's moans begin to get higher and higher in pitch, feeling her body wind up and her body tremble from the ferocity of Mark's sexual prowess. She couldn't even imagine what he had in store for her next but she knew that it would be even better than this. Her hands continued to pull at Mark's hair, her body arching even higher as her release was driving closer and closer, letting Mark continue to savor her. She suddenly let out a loud, passionate moan as her body unraveled with her orgasm. Mark whined as he began to lap up her release as it came pouring from her. She gasped as Mark slurped at her, licking her firmly, catching every single drop of her. His dark eyes looked up at her, her hazy vision and her body sensitive from her orgasm made her mind fuzzy from any thoughts. All she could focus on was Mark and all he could focus on was her. Mark grabbed her trembling thighs, pushing her closer into the middle of the bed. Alicia weakly assisted him, feeling her already burning skin slide across the cool comforter. 

The bed dipped as ark finally mounted the bed, his cock in hand. He opened the side drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom. He opened it, tearing the foil package with his white teeth and began to roll the condom onto his length. He felt as if he could cum right then, staring down at her relaxed, wanton figure. Her hands sliding over her tight stomach and up towards her perky breasts. Mark wanted to engrave himself in her, he wanted to write his name all over her body. He wanted to consume every single inch of her, feast on her very essence. He couldn't get enough; he had already knew this but now since they were finally going to have sex, it felt deeper than it ever did before. Mark scooted between her parted legs, the feeling of the sheer fabric of her stockings and the smooth creamy softness of her skin was a delightful contrast to him. He bit his lip as he stared down at her. They both moaned as they laid their bodies finally met, skin to skin. It felt so sweet; Mark held himself up by his elbows, staring into Alicia's eyes as he intertwined his hands with hers and held them above her head tightly. 

Alicia felt Mark's manhood brushing against her thigh before pressing against her wet nether lips. She moaned, feeling him then slide up and down the length of her wetness, pushing against her jewel. Mark's eyes bored into hers before he pressed his forehead against hers, their breathing dancing among each other. He grabbed her legs and hiked them higher around him as the tip of his cock pushed and pressed against her slit. Alicia felt steady beneath him as her hands roamed over his shoulders and his neck, her fingertips brushing his stubble and cheeks lovingly. Mark's eyes softened even more as he turned his head to gently kiss at her palm. Alicia felt herself melt at the feeling, the way he kept his lips against her skin before pulling back to look at her gentle eyes sent her heart into overdrive, her heartbeat intertwining with his.

Mark continued to stare into her eyes, his hands grabbing hers once again after he had pushed her legs up further around him. He squeezed her hands as he gently pinned them, loving the connection. Alicia gasped softly, a soft stutter of breath as he suddenly began to push inside of her. Mark watched every emotion that played across her features as he continued to slowly push inside of her. He swallowed hard and let out a choked moan as her walls clamped around him as he finally slid his entire length inside of her. He let out a soft, short pant as her walls rippled around him; the hot wet silk wrapping around his cock. He felt Alicia squeeze his hands, making him smile as he looked down at her. Some of her damp waves sticking to her face, her eyes hooded but still dancing with their natural light and her full lips parted In gentle moans and pants. The bronze caramel of her skin had a flush to it, she almost seemed to glow in her ecstasy. 

“You're so beautiful....I love you so much,” Mark murmured huskily, his eyes sparkling and black. Alicia looked at him, his words making her heart go into arrest. Their hands still intertwined above her, she couldn't embrace him the way that she desired. She knew by the look in his emotional eyes that his words were sincere. Everything around her felt heavy and she wanted to sink into it all. All she could do is let out a small gasp and a smile.

“I...I love you too, Mark,” she said softly, her voice gentle. Mark looked down at her, his eyes glassy with emotion as he squeezed her hands once again. She felt so connected to him in this moment; she wanted nothing else but to feel this feeling forever. Mark gave her a white smile as he finally drew his hips back and slowly thrusted inside of her. Alicia let out relieved moan at the feeling of pleasure that spread through her lower body from his gentle, slow thrusts inside of her. Mark let out a soft, sonorous moan as he rolled his hips against her, her legs locked around him. Alicia let out a surprised moan when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She parted her lips and let his tongue press into her mouth, letting it slowly play with hers. His heavy breathing coming from his mouth as his mouth hungrily pressed against hers. She felt her body tremble and she let out another moan, feeling her walls grip at him as he continued his slow thrusts. He pushed deeper inside of her, moaning when she rolled her hips up to meet his thrusts. He swallowed her moans, the soft and lovely sound of them shooting down his body. Alicia arched up against him, crying out in the deep passion, her body pressing up against him. Mark broke the kiss and let out a loud groan before burying his face in her neck, sucking hard at her tender skin. He licked across her throat before swirling his tongue down to kiss down her chest. Alicia felt her walls flutter at the feeling of him sucking at the swell of he breasts. She felt overwhelmed by the passion, squeezing his strong hands tighter and feeling him pin them harder into the bed. 

Mark growled as he gave her a particularly hard thrust, making Alicia let out a lascivious moan, the sound bouncing off the walls. Alicia whimpered when his mouth clamp down on her nipple, his tongue swirling around the flesh. His thrusts suddenly began to pick up, he let go of her hands and gripped her hip while his other hand had a gentle grip on her neck. Alicia gasped and let her hands roam over him the way that she had ached to. Mark groaned as her hands caressed him, her touch electric and sending shivers through his veins. He licked his way back up to her lips, kissing her hungrily. Alicia clenched at his back, crying out as his thrust harder and faster inside of her. She rolled her hips up to meet his, making him go deeper inside of her. She moaned into his mouth as he gripped her neck tighter. Mark let out a deep moan into her mouth as she dragged her nails down his back, a shock of pleasure going through his body. It was lust and love that filled them in this moment, their attachment to each other tighten more and more in their passion, overwhelming them. Alicia breathed deeply when broke the kiss, moaning loudly as he plowed his cock deep inside of her.

“Oh Mark....Oh Mark, I'm gonna cum...,” Alicia moaned passionately, making Mark purr. His dark eyes flickered over her, the grip on her hip getting tighter.

“Then cum...I want to feel you. Cum for me, baby,” Mark purred deeply, flicking his tongue across her bottom lip.

Alicia's body rocked with every thrust he gave her, her eyes rolling back as his cock slammed inside of her. Mark groaned as her nails dug into his back, her body shivering and tightening up as her body drove to edge once more. She whimpered, arching up again. Everything inside of her racing towards her womanhood and increasing the pleasure with every hard thrust of Mark's hips. The sound of his pants and sonorous moans sent her over the edge. Alicia let out a series of gasps as she came, hugging him tightly to her as she clung to him. Her body shivering as her orgasm ravished her body. Mark groaned as her walls clenched around him tightly, almost making it hard for him to thrust in and out. He continued to thrust hard and fast, letting out a pant with each hard thrust. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan, closing his eyes tightly. He whined as he felt his cum shoot from his cock, his seed coating the latex of the condom. He trembled above her before collapsing on top of her. Alicia groaned as his weight settled on top of her, she rubbed her hands across his back. She giggled when he let out a loud huff against her face. He smiled against her before kissing across her shoulder before gently pulling out of her, hoping not to hurt her. He then collapsed beside her, letting out a series of soft pants. 

Mark then sat up and gently pulled the condom off of his cock, blushing gently at Alicia before he quietly excused himself and went to the bathroom to throw it away and clean himself up before returning. He scooped Alicia into his arms as he tangled himself with her on the bed, holding her close to him. She smiled as he gently combed her hair back, his twinkling eyes staring into hers. 

“That was amazing...,” Alicia said, her mind still clouded, making Mark chuckle. 

“It was...,” Mark said softly, his voice more husky than before as his hands gently caressed her waist. He gently nuzzled his nose against hers, staring deep into her eyes. 

“What made you do this...?” Mark suddenly asked curiously, his voice quiet. Alicia felt her face heat up before smiling softly.

“Mostly bravery...,” she started quietly. “And affection...,”

Mark smiled softly, squeezing her waist gently before pulling her even closer, the musky scent of him filling her nose as she buried her face in his chest. He felt her breathing begin to slow, knowing that she falling asleep. He buried his nose in her chocolate hair, inhaling her before closing his eyes as well, surrounding himself with her presence as he continued to hold her protectively in his arms. He felt himself falling to sleep along with her, the feeling of her so close comforting him through the night.


	11. Fascination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please read chapter notes. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?
> 
> YAY! AN update. It took me long enough, right? I know. I am really, really, really sorry to all of my readers. I truly apologize for my absence. I've just had a whole bunch of crazy things happening in my life and it made me lose a lot of my motivation as a writer and as an artist. I'm trying to get it back because I love writing more than anything and it's always made me happy. While this update may not be the greatest imo, it's a step back to the right direction. I thank everyone who has been leaving comments and asking about my updates. I'm glad to see that you all are still loving my writing and I want to give you all a gift. It's another reader one shot. :D I'm working on it along with the update to Psychotica. 
> 
> So thank you. Thank you to all of you for everything. Everything.

Alicia stirred silently as she shifted her sore legs, her eyes squeezing before she opened them heavily. She brought a hand up to brush the sleep from them. She let out a slow breath as she looked at the new sunlight dancing shyly across the walls. She smiled as she felt the strong arm still wrapped around her middle, making her brush her hands across the hot tan skin. Her honey eyes darted down at the arm before following it up to the sleeping man next to her. She could feel his breath in her hair, letting her know that his face was buried deep in her thick waves. The soreness between her thighs reminded her of what happened last night, making Alicia's face heat up in the memories. She could still feel the hot heavy desire that pulled them so closely together in those moments.

Her pores and skin still feeling the electric current of passion, the emotion in his darkened eyes and the soft, vulnerable tones of his voice as he told her that he loved her. Alicia blinked before her mind instantly recounted that one moment, through the haze of desire and sex, he said that he loved her-and she told him that she loved him. She suddenly wanted to feel closer to him, turning her body in his arms so her face was almost pressed against his. His gently stubble brushing against her face as she suddenly felt his arms wrap her close to him, burying her more into his manly warmth. Her face pressed against his neck, his cheek against her forehead. Alicia clung to him, wanted to hold him the way he held her so intimately. She smiled softly against him as he pressed his lips against her forehead delicately. She reciprocated the move, planting soft kisses on his chest and over his collarbone, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. Alicia grinned against his soft skin as she felt his hands thread through her hair, combing through it gently, signaling to her that he was awake.

“I'm sorry...,” Alicia murmured gently, her hand pressing softly to his shoulder blade. Her voice was husky, making her clear her throat softly but it didn't seem to clear up the delicate weakness of her tone.

“It's alright,” Mark said deeply, her voice even more rumbling in the morning. He pulled back to look at her, pushing the strands of hair from her face. She giggled as she noticed the way his hair stood on his head. She reached her hands up to smooth his hair down, running her hands through the black silk on his head. Mark's eyes studied her before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, pulling back to peck softly at her lips. Alicia hummed as his nose nuzzled against hers in being so close. His eyes peered into hers, the light in his eyes brightening with warmth.

“I love you,” Mark said softly, his voice gentle as he let his hand caress her thigh gently, running his thumb experimentally over the softness of her skin. Alicia studied his expression, seeing the same expression she saw just the night before in his face. She ran her hand from the threads of his hair to cup his face, smiling softly. Her heart twirling in her chest as she let her hand run over his jawline, letting the prick of his facial hair graze her fingers.

“I love you too,” Alicia said softly before smiling. She looked on curiously as Mark sank against her, pinning her to the bed. She almost began to panic until she felt him gently caress her sides and kiss around her face. Alicia felt herself melting dangerously into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her, his naked body pressing firmly against her own. She felt his soft breathing in her ear, his arms still holding her against him as her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. Mark began to plant soft, sweet kisses on her jawline and face before kissing her on the lips. 

The kiss was kind, loving along with the delicate murmured words of passion that he gave her that was only for her ears. Her heart throbbed almost painfully in her chest for him. She found her shaky arms wrapping around his strong back as he continued to hold her close. His lips moving back to her ear; his deep, soft voice filling it up. She wanted nothing more than to drown in him, in the very presence of him. She blinked her misty eyes, letting her tongue run over her full lips.

Alicia let out a soft sigh of completion as he slowly slid inside of her, pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Her head relaxed back against the coolness of the bed, swallowing when she felt Mark plant gentle kisses across her throat. Mark slowly felt her get more and more aroused, her essence beginning to coat his manhood as he waited for her to adjust to him. He enjoyed being one with her so much. He was reluctant to move his hips, staying still until he decided to finally thrust gently. He took in her reaction with delight, her eyebrows lowering in delight and her plump lips parting in a soft sigh of lust. Mark smiled softly, pushing the hair from her face and staring into her eyes warmly. He continued to roll his hips slowly, relishing in the moment as he moved inside of her. She fit him so perfectly, every squeeze of her warm and wet walls. He moaned, wrapping her arms around her tightly as he continued to thrust. He pressed his lips to hers, moaning against her lips intensely. Alicia whimpered in response, wrapping her legs around him tightly. She almost felt overwhelmed by the passion that he put into their impromptu lovemaking. Her hands gripped his back harder, moaning loudly as he walls finally clamped down on as she released. 

She buried her face in his neck, clamping on the back of his neck. She breathed into his skin, kissing it softly as he continued to slowly thrust until he came. Alicia smiled and held him even tighter, breathing in his scent. She felt his head turn to kiss softly at her cheek, his chest rumbling gently.

“I can't get enough of you...,” he purred into her ear, smiling softly. “You're all I ever wanted...,” 

Alicia smiled softly at his words, gently kissing his shoulder. “I feel the same way...,” she replied, her hands slowly running through his hair and gently scratching at his scalp. Mark's glistening eyes smiled at her when he pulled back to stare in her eyes. He lowered his lips to her forehead, kissing it gently before trailing kisses down to her lips. She kissed her soft, cherry lips, enjoying the caress of his dancing hands. He pulled away to stare down at her before a bright smile formed on his face.

“Let's take a shower!” he said with sudden excitement, surprising her. 

Alicia's honey eyes blinked in surprise and nodding in agreement, giggling softly. She let him rise off of her before she got up herself. She smiled and rose to her feet, running to the bathroom. She laughed aloud as she heard him follow after her. His gleeful laughter filling up her ears as he caught up with her. Mark wrapped an arm around her before leaning down to turn on the shower. The sound of water hitting the floor of the bathtub filled the air followed by the steam arising from the shower. Alicia stepped inside of the shower first and Mark followed behind her. She let the water drench her curtain of wavy hair, feeling it become heavier. She pushed the hair back, letting it stick to her skin. She smiled as she watched Mark blink as the water sprinkles across his features, his eyes squinting a bit. 

Mark smiled down at her and gently brushed the little droplets from her cheeks. Her smile faltering a bit when he stared down at her intensely. Her hazel hues staring into his, feeling him wrap his arms wrap around her. Alicia laid her head against his chest, hugging him to her as well. The water ran over them, her hand running down his back. She felt him hug her tighter, her cheek pressing against his chest. His heartbeat was comforting and its beating was thick with vitality. He was back in her arms again. She felt so stupid about everything that happened between them before. It was almost unbelievable that it actually happened. She just wanted to erase if from their memories and acted as if it never happened. Then again, if it wasn't for that stupid argument, they wouldn't have gotten as close as they are now. Her honey orbs gazed back up at him, watching his face. 

“I've missed you, Mark. I've missed being so close to you in this way. I'm so happy that we've made up,” she said quietly. She watched the smile spread across his handsome face, gently touching the stubble across his face. 

“I think you already know how much I've missed you. I'll never get tired of being with you. Ever,” he said, his voice becoming warm as he gazed down at her. He held her tighter at the thought, thinking that she would slip away from him once more. His hands came up to smooth down her dark hair, letting his fingers thread through the wet strands. They felt like the mixture of glossy silk and the thick fluff of cashmere, different from his soft fine strands. The way she looked at him...God. It was such an intense admiration that invaded them. Her full lips parting in a wonder that was uniquely her own. He brought his wet thumb to brush across her bottom lip, just to feel the soft pillowy flesh. He was absolutely fascinated by her, even now after experiencing her in her most personal and vulnerable moments. It made her even more ethereal to him. 

“You amaze me,” he finally said, watching the soft white smile break out over her face. It was tender and loving, making him kiss the bridge of her nose. “I just want to give you everything. Everything,” he confessed. 

Alicia smiled. “You don't have to do that. I just need you and I'll be just fine. You and food,” she said with a giggle. 

“You can't stay breakfast, can you?” he asked, holding her even tighter. Alicia felt his grip tighten on her before she reluctantly shook her head.

“I can't. I have to work today,” she said gently and frowned, brushing her hand over his damp chest. “I'll come back after work, I promise,”

“I'll have a big dinner ready for you as well after I finish my videos for the day. I want to do something special for you,” he said as he touched her face again. Alicia felt herself getting anxious for the day to be over so that she could be with him again. She nodded quickly and began to bathe herself so that she wouldn't be late for work. She borrowed some of his clothes to wear back to her house so that she could get dressed before heading back out.

“Do you promise that you'll come back tonight?” he asked again as he walked her to the door. Alicia nodded, pulling her wet hair up. 

“I promise...I'll be back,” she said gently before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I have to go...,” she said. Mark released her and smiled as she waved at him before leaving out of the door. He let out a soft sigh, gently rubbing his stomach before looking around his home. He instantly felt a little lonely without her presence near him but he knew that he had to focus and get his work done before she would return. 

“Alright, Mark...focus...,” he said gently before going back upstairs to get ready to record and think of ideas to surprise her when she would return.


End file.
